Harry Potter et les ténèbre du passé
by Cilou25
Summary: Harry va devoir affronter son destin et rechercher les horcruxes afin d'anéantir le lord noir.... amitié amour seront au rendez vous car notrepetit potter aura besoin de tout le soutient nécessaire pour accomplir sa tâche.... et peu a peu il va apprendre
1. Méditation solitaire

1

Méditation solitaire

" Dumbledore est mort, Dumbledore est mort,..." Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se répéter sans cesse cette phrase depuis son arrivée au 4, Privet Drive. Il n'avait personne à qui confier sa peine et n'avait plus la force de s'opposer à l'oncle Vernon. Pourquoi toutes les personnes qu'il aime disparaissent l'une après l'autre. D'abord ses parents, Cédric son camarade d'école, Sirius et maintenant Dumbledore, le sorcier qu'il admirait le pus au monde.

Allons, il fallait se reprendre, bientôt il serait au Terrier et assiterait au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Afin de ne penser à autre chose, Harry attrapa le livre posé au pied de son lit : _Le Quidditch à travers les âges._et regarda les photos des anciens joueurs qui virevoltaient sur leurs balais et faisaient des signes enjoué de la main. Protégés par la reliure du livre, ils ne savaient pas que c'était l'horreur dans le monde réel….des massacres tous les jours, la peur qui reignait dans le monde des sorciers.Voldemort, le mage noir, sorcier maléfique était de retour et Harry était sa cible, il fallait le détruire à tout prix et avant de mourir, Dumbledor lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'il savait. Il devait détruire les horcruxes : les parties d'âmes que Voldemort avait caché dans des objets ayant de l'imprtance pour lui. Deux ayant déjà été détruits (le journal de Jédusor et la bague de Gault ) il n'en restait plus que cinq : la coupe de poufsoufle, le médaillon de Serpentard, Nagini le serpent, quelquechose de Gryfondor, quelquechose de Serdaigle et Voldemor lui-même. Mais où se trouvaient ses objets, Harry n'en savait rien. Il avait cru trouver le médaillon avec l'aide de Dumbledor mais un certain R.A.B s'en était emparé avant lui. Il revenait donc à la case départ.

Les premières lueurs du jour qui pénètrèrent dans la chambre de Harry le sortirent de ses pensées, il regarda son réveil, il était 7h00 du matin. Harry posa son livre, se leva, s'habilla, regarda la cage vide d' Hedwidge, sa chouette, qui était absente depuis quelques jours et éspérait fortement qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave ; il avait tout le temps peur pour elle depuis qu'elle s'était fait agressé par Ombrage au cours de sa 5ième année à Poudlard, et encore plus maintenant dans cette triste période de peur….

Puis, il descendit dans la cuisine où toute la famille Dursley était réunie devant la télévision. L'oncle Vernon dit à Harry sans lever les yeux de son journal :

-Eh bien ! On se permet de faire la grasse matinée maintenant ?

-Il est à peine 7h00 ! rétorqua Harry indigné.

-Eh bien ! c'est déjà trop tard ! Dudley se lève bien à 6h30 pour s'instruire !

Harry ne répondit rien, c'était inutile puisque avec les Dursley il avait toujours tord et était toujours rabaissé face à son imbécile de cousin. Cependant il ne pût réprimer un sourir en se demandant comment Dudley pouvait bien s'instruire devant le dessin animé qu'il regardait de ses yeux porcins tout en se goinffrant de petis gateaux amoureusement préparés par la tante Pétunia qui avait arrêté le régime de son petit Dudlinouchet addoré prétendant qu'il tombait dans une dépression face au manque de nourriture et qu'elle ne supportait pas de le voir si maigre….. (autant que cela puisse être possible pour Dudley qui ressemblait plus à un cachalot qu'à un être humain). Harry se servit du porrige qui était sur la table et l'avala silencieusement.

Une fois le déjeuné terminé, Harry s'appreta à remonter dans sa chambre quand l'oncle Vernon l'attrapa par la manche et lui dit :

- Ce soir, nous devons recevoir des gens très importants des clients avec qui je dois traiter une grosse affaire. Tu tacheras de te faire discret et de ne pas nous ennuyer avec ta différence. Tu resteras dans ta chambre et j'èspère que rien d'anormal ne se produira sinon gare à toi.

-Oui, dit nonchalement Harry.

Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, la cage d'hedwidge était toujours vide mais Coq, le hibou de Ron était à la fenêtre et hululait de bonheur en voyant Harry lui ouvrir. A sa patte était accroché un paquet qui semblait beaucoup trop lourd pour lui mais qu'il semblait très fier d'avoir amené jusque là. Harry le défit de son chargement et déchira le papier, il découvrit une carte d'anniversaire (car aujourd'hui 31 juillet, Harry avait 17 ans et était majeur dans le monde des sorciers ! Harry lui-même ne se souvenait pas de son anniversaire, il faut dire qu'il avait tellement peu l'habitude qu'on le lui souhaite, et la nostalgie dans laquelle il était plongé n'était pas propice à se souvenir d'un tel événement) ; le paquet contenait également des petits pâtés faits par Mrs Weasley ainsi qu'un gâteau et une boite sur laquelle Harry lut Quidditchpocket : c'était un jeu de quiddich miniature qui venait du magasin des frères de Ron : Farces pour sorciers facétieux , ainsi qu'une lettre de Ron :

_Cher Harry,_

_J'epère que tu ne t'ennuis pas trop chez tes moldus. S'ils sont méchants avec toi n'hésite pas à me le dire et Fred et Georges se feront une joie de t'nvoyer des pralines longues langues que ton cousin avait tant apprécié. Je voulais donc te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et te dire qu'Hermione va te prévenir par félétone quand et comment nous venons te chercher, mesure de sécurité car le courrier pourrait être intersepté. Au fait, papa s'arrange avec le ministère pour qu'on passe le permi de transplanage ensemble prochainement._

_Ron_

_Ps : J'espère que mon cadeau te plait, c'est une nouvelle création de mes frères !_

Harry sourit à la vue de cette lettre, il était heureux d'avoir des nouvelles de son ami. Il regarda ensuite son cadeau de plus près c'était une espèce de console de jeux façon sorcier : dans une boite, des figurines animées de sorciers jouaient au Quidditch et quand Harry ouvrit la boite ils s'arrêtèrent tous instantanément en attendant qu'il décide le rôle de chacun et les fasse évoluer à l'aide d'une mini baguette. Harry eût à peine le temps de jouer avec son Quidditchpocket qu'il entendit des hurlements à l'étage en dessous :

-HARRY !

Harry se demanda ce qu'il avait encore bien put faire pour que son oncle se mette en colère étant donné qu'il n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre. Quand il descendit au salon, l'oncle Vernon cria encore plus fort :

-COMBIEN DE FOIS JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS LAISSER TES AMIS DE CETTE HORRIBLE ECOLE APPELER DANS MA AMISON !

-Qui a appelé ? demanda Harry impertubable.

-NE REPOND PAS SUR CE TON ! IMAGINE QUE CETTE ECERVELLEE AIE APPELLE QUAND MES CLIENTS ETAIT A LA MAISON !

-C'est Hermione qui a téléphonné alors, dit Harry qui gardait son calme, habitué aux colères de l'oncle Vernon. Je peux la rappeler ?

-NON ! tonna de plus en plus fort l'oncle Vernon.

-Bien dans ce cas je vais essayer mes sorts sur tes clients ce soir….car tu sais qu'aujourd'hui je suis majeur dans le monde des sorciers et je peux donc utiliser la magie comme bon me semble…..

Aux mots magie et sorcier, l'oncle Vernon tresaillit et et Dudley se mit à trembler (il faut dire qu'il avait eut quelques mauvaises expèriences à ce sujet) et d'une voix radoucie Vernon dit à Harry :

-Bon appelle la mais qu'elle ne vienne surtout pas ici, je ne veux pas que des gens comme ça viennent chez moi.

Harry alla donc téléphoner à Hermione :

-Allô !

-Allô Hermione c'est Harry !

-Oh ! Harry, je suis désolée, je crois que j'ai énervé ton oncle en téléphonant chez toi.

-Ce n'est pas grave tout est arrangé ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais très bien, j'ai dégoté un nouveau livre sur l'histoire de la sorcellerie lors de la préhistoire, c'est fascinant !

Harry sourit. Hermione ne changerait jamais. Toujours fascinée par des livres qui à lui lui semblait d'un ennui mortel. Cependant, il dit :

-Ca a l'air bien…

-Oh ! ne fait pas semblant Harry je sais bien que tout cela ne t'intéresse pas et ce n'est pas pour te parler de mes lectures que je t'ai appelé. Mais pour te prévenir que l'on venait te chercher demain après-midi. Moi je vais chez Ron en transplanant ce soir.

-Mais vous venez me chercher comment, je n'ai toujours pas mon permis de transplanage.

-Je sais, répondit-elle, mais Mr Weasley va te faire transplaner avec lui, tout est arrangé nous arrivons chez toi à 14h00 demain. Tiens toi près…

-D'accord, a demain !

-A demain Harry et bon anniversaire !

Harry se tourna vers l'oncle Vernon qui avait écouté toute la conversation.

-Eh bien ! dit-Harry, vous allez enfin être débarrassé de moi, je vais chez Ron demain, il vienne me chercher en transplanant et jamais et plus je me remettrai jamais les pieds dans cette maison.

Ce qui suivit, harry ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde : Tante Pétunia s'approcha, lui serra la main et dit :

-Si tu as un problème, nous serons là et pense à nous donner de tes nouvelles.

A ces mots, Harry resta bouche bée. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un moment qu'il sortit de la létargie de prononça un oui à peine audible. Cependant Harry n'était pas le seul à avoir été surpris par les propos de Pétunia car Vernon et Dursley la regardaient avec des yeux ronds et semblaient se demander si elle était souffrante… Vernon finit par dire à Harry :

-Maintenant monte immédiatement dans ta chambre, mes invités vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils se retrouvent face à quelqu'un comme toi !

Harry ne répondit rien et remonta dans sa chambre. Il s'allogea sur son lit. Et pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances il pensait à quelque chose d'heureux ! il allait retourner au Terrier. Dans cette maison qu'il aimait tant et au sein de cette famille qui lui avait tant donné et le considérait comme un des leurs. Il allait revoir Ron , Hermione et….Ginny…Ginny… comment se passeraient les retrouvailles avec elle étant donné qu'il avait décidé de rompre. Trouverait-il la force de ne pas pas craquer, de rester de marbre face à celle qu'il aime, il le fallait pour la protéger.


	2. Le Terrier retrouvé

2

Le Terrier retrouvé...

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla à l'aube. Il entendit des coups dans sa fenêtre, quand il se retourna, il vit Hedwige qui le regardait de son doux regard, il la fit entrer, elle lui donna un coup de bec affectueux et se désaltéra dans sa cage. La chouette lui apportait le tout dernier exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier comme d'habitude, les gros titres relataient les massacres qui sévissaient régulièrement depuis le retour de Voldemor. Elle portait aussi un lourd paquet qu'Harry s'empressa de défaire : c'était le cadeau d'Hermione qui arrivait avec un jour de retard : un cadeau typique de son amie, un livre ! Cependant, celui-ci lui serait peut-être très utiles dans les moments à venir, il s'intitulait _l'occlumencie ou l'art de fermer son esprit_.

Après avoir rapidement feuilleté les pages de ce précieux livre, Harry s'habilla et décida de rassembler ses affaires qui traînaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Puis, il essaya ses robes de sorcier et en particulier sa robe de soirée qui s'avéra trop petite pour lui. Evidement, il avait encore grandit ces deux dernières années. Il devrait aller au Chemin de Traverse pour s'en racheter une nouvelle pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Puis, Harry descendit à la cuisine, il était midi et les Dursley étaient à table, l'oncle Vernon ne fit aucune réflexion quant à l'heure tardive mais lui jeta un regard noir qu'Harry ne se gêna pas pour le lui rendre. Le jeune homme s'assit tranquillement à table se servit à manger et dit calmement :

-Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, mes amis vont venir me chercher ici à 14h.

-Et comment vont-ils venir ? Rugit l'oncle Vernon.

-En transplanant, répondit Harry toujours aussi calme.

-En transpla….quoi ?

-Trans-pla-nant, c'est-à-dire qu'ils vont apparaître dans votre jardin comme par magie…mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils auront mis des sécurités anti-moldu et ainsi votre petit monde parfait ne sera pas perturbé…

-Ne soit pas insolent…ça n'est pas parce que ce sont les dernières heures que tu passe dans cette maison que tu dois nous manquer de respect ! hurla l'oncle Vernon.

-Ca vous va bien de parler de respect, murmura Harry.

-Comment ?

-Rien…répondit Harry avec un regard de défi.

Une fois le repas terminé, Harry remonta dans sa chambre et ramassa les affaires qui lui avaient échappé au levé et rangea le tout dans sa malle manuellement, il n'était pas encore habitué à utiliser librement sa baguette.

Quand il regarda sa montre, il était 13h30. Plus qu'une demi heure et il serait au Terrier !

Il descendit sa valise en prenant soin de faire un maximum de bruit dans les escaliers, histoire de faire que sa dernière fois au 4, Privet Drive se termine sur les hurlements de l'oncle Vernon dont le visage cramoisi serait au bord de l'explosion comme Harry l'avait toujours connu.

La famille Dursley était dans le salon à regarder la télévision, Harry dans un ultime désir de provoquer vint s'asseoir au coté de Dudley qui à cause de son imposante silhouette prenait quasiment tout le canapé. Celui-ci regarda Harry d'un œil mauvais mais quand il vit sa baguette magique il poussa un gémissement et ses yeux étaient exorbités. Dudley essaya de se mettre à l'autre bout du canapé pour se trouver le plus loin possible de Harry. Ce qui fait qu'il se retrouva sur l'accoudoir, les fesses à moitié dans le vide.

A ce moment là, on sonna à la porte. L'oncle Vernon alla ouvrir et Harry entendit une voix qu'il connaissait bien :

-Bonjour Mr Dursley.

-….

N'ayant pas de réponse, il lui sembla nécessaire de préciser :

-Je suis Mr Weasley, nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a trois ans quand nous avons emmené votre neveu à la coupe du monde de Quidditch…

-…

-Harry est ici, continua-t-il, nous l'avons prévenu que nous viendrions le chercher aujourd'hui.

-Je suis là Mr Weasley, dit Harry en essayant de se montrer derrière l'imposante silhouette de l'oncle Vernon.

-Harry comment vas-tu ?

-Bien et vous Mr Weasley.

-Ca va, ça va… allons ne traînons pas dis au revoir à ton oncle et ta tante et partons.

Harry alla chercher sa malle, la cage ou Hedwige dormait profondément et son très cher Eclair de feu. Puis il regarda les Dursley un à un et leur dit :

-Adieu.

Seule la tante Pétunia répondit et dit :

-Au revoir Harry. Prend soin de toi.

Harry cru même apercevoir un sourire se dessiner furtivement sur son visage.

Ayant fait ses adieux, il se dirrigea vers Mr Weasley qui s'empara de sa malle et tint le jeune homme ferment par le bras. Harry ferma les yeux et sentit une force l'attirer dans un autre lieu. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était dans le jardin du Terrier.

Trois rouquins lui foncèrent dessus en poussant des cris de joie. Harry salua les jumeaux et Ron qui lui demanda :

-Alors, tu es content d'être enfin délivré de tes moldus ?

-Oh que oui ! dit Harry en souriant.

Et Ron et lui rentrèrent dans la maison. Quand elle le vit, Mrs Weasley le serra très fort dans ses bras et lui dit :

-Oh Harry mon chéri, comme je suis contente de te voir.

-Moi aussi Mrs Weasley !

-Mais, tu dois avoir faim, dit-elle.

Sans attendre la réponse de Harry elle le poussa à table et lui servit une grosse part de tarte à la mélasse. Comme Harry adorait ce dessert, il ne se fit pas prier pour en manger.

Alors qu'il mangeait goulûment, il vit une jeune fille aux cheveux hirsutes s'approcher de lui et lui dire :

-Harry quelle joie de te revoir !

-Hermione, répondit-il, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien…, puis elle murmura, j'ai lu beaucoup de livres et j'ai trouvé un tas de choses utiles pour tu-sais-quoi….


	3. Retrouvailles

3

Retrouvailles

Une fois rassasié Harry monta à l'étage avec Ron et Hermione. Ils parlèrent de leurs vacances mais une question brûlait les lèvres de Harry et il ne savait comment la poser. Finalement, il se lança grâce à une pirouette :

-Et comment vont les autres, d'ailleurs où sont-ils ?

-Sur le Chemin de traverse, pour essayer leurs habit pour le mariage pour Bill, Ginny et Fleur et Charlie est aller faire je ne sais quelle mission pour….l'ordre.

Tout le monde resta silencieux en pensant à l'ancien directeur de l'ordre du phénix qui se bat contre Voldemor, Dumbledor…il manquait à tout le monde. L'ordre survivrait-il sans lui ?

Ce fût Hermione qui rompit le silence :

-Qu'as-tu décidé pour les horcruxes, demanda-t-elle à Harry.

-Les trouver et les détruire.

-Oui bien sure mais il nous faut un plan et il faut nous entraîner, c'est pour ça que j'ai cherché des nouveaux sortilèges tout l'été.

-Oui, c'est très bien Hermione, nous nous entraînerons dès demain. Mais avant j'aimerais que vous me parliez de vos vacances. Ron, tu as eu des nouvelles de Lavande ?

-Heu…dit-il écarlate.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

-Elle m'a envoyé un hibou au début de l'été mais je ne lui ai pas répondu ! Elle…elle voudrait qu'on se remette ensemble…elle dit que je lui manque.

A ces mots Hermione alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, au passage, elle bouscula Ginny qui venait de revenir du Chemin de Traverse et entrait dans la pièce en disant :

-Ron maman t'appelle pour que tu ailles dégnomer le jardin avec Fred et George.

Ron s'exécuta et quand Harry s'apprêtait à le suivre Ginny dit :

-Non Harry toi tu restes ici, il faut que je te parle.

Harry resta immobile baissant les yeux ne sachant que trop bien ce qui l'attendait…

-Ginny, je …

-Ne m'interromps pas s'il te plait, dit-elle d'un ton sec, quand tu m'as demandé de ne pas rester avec toi en juin, j'ai compris parce que je pensais que tu oeuvrais seul mais hier soir j'ai entendu une conversation entre Ron et Hermione, ils parlaient d'une mission pour laquelle ils allaient t'aider… Et si Ron et Hermione sont de la partie, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais dans l'ombre !

-Mais Ginny, …j'ai peur pour toi.

-Je sais…mais je ne suis pas plus en danger que Ron ou Hermione. Et n'oublie pas une chose, avant d'être ta petite amie, je suis la sœur de Ron donc avec toi ou non, je suis en danger alors autant être de la partie que je risque ma vie pour quelque chose cette fois…

-Comment ça cette fois ?

-La chambre des secrets, Harry, Tu-sais-qui n'a pas attendu que l'on sorte ensemble pour se servir de moi pour revenir.

-Oui mais, maintenant c'est différent il a toute ses forces et peut nous atteindre.

-Bien sure, mais crois-tu que le fait que l'on fasse comme si nous n'étions plus ensemble va changer quelque chose, Voldemor peut lire en toi, il saura que tu tiens à moi…en plus, Malefoy est un mangemort, il sait pour nous deux et qu'on soit ou non ensemble à cette heure n'a pas d'importance pour lui ! Je suis une cible facile Harry, mais je sais me défendre, c'est toi qui m'as appris, s'il m'arrive quelque chose, je n'aurai rien à regretter car je serai avec toi !

-…

Face à ce plaidoyer, Harry n'avait plus d'arguments et il est vrai que vivre sans Ginny était très dur, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la mettre davantage en danger. Essayant de ne pas montrer son trouble, il dit :

-Je vais y penser, Ginny…

-D'accord répondit-elle en souriant, bon maintenant, on va aider les autres à dégnomer le jardin Ok ?

-Ok, dit Harry heureux de changer de sujet.

Il descendirent au jardin et trouvèrent les jumeaux et Ron en train de faire un combat de gnome sous le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione.

La corvée de dégnomage finie, la petite troupe alla s'asseoir au soleil en attendant que Mrs Weasley, en pleine effervescence leur trouve une autre occupation. Harry demanda aux jumeaux :

-Alors comment marche votre magasin ?

-A merveille, les gens ont bien besoin de se détendre par les temps qui courent. Dit Fred.

-Mais alors comment ce fait-il que vous n'y soyez pas ?

-On a fermé pour la période du mariage. Dit George. Et de toute manière on n'a pas beaucoup de clients au magasin. Le plus gros de nos ventes ce fait par hiboux.

-Et le mariage comment s'annonce-t-il ?

-Mal ! dit Ron en riant, si maman continue comme ça, ça va être la pire journée de notre vie !

-Ron ! Tu exagères, dit Hermione d'un ton sévère, ta mère a beaucoup de travail, il faut être indulgent.

-Oui, oui, c'est ça !

A ce moment là on entendit crier :

-Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Harry!

Tout le monde se leva d'un bon et se précipita dans la cuisine pour écouter les instructions de Mrs Weasley. Ron murmura à l'oreille de Harry :

-C'est toujours comme ça, elle ne nous laisse pas une seule seconde de répit.

Mrs Weasley ordonna:

-Les filles aidez-moi pour le dîner et vous les garçons aller ranger vos chambres. Les parents et la sœur de Fleur arrivent ce soir à 20h. Tout doit être près pour les accueillir.

Tout le monde s'exécuta. Et ce ne fût pas une mince affaire que de ranger la chambre de Ron et celle des jumeaux. Un tel Bazard y était installé que l'on aurait pu croire qu'une tornade y était passée. Cependant après une bonne heure acharnée de rangement, les chambres étaient prêtes et propres. Il était 19h50. Les garçons descendirent à la cuisine en se demandant si Mrs Weasley allait ou non leur dégoter une nouvelle tache dans les 10 minutes qui restaient avant l'arriver des Delacour. Quand ils furent dans la cuisine, Mrs Weasley demanda :

-Les chambres sont rangées ?

-Oui ! Répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

-Alors mettez la table dans le jardin.

Ils s'exécutèrent et à 20h précise on entendit trois « pop » dans le jardin. Comme Gabrielle qui n'avait pas l'âge requis pour transplaner et qu'elle venait de le faire, Mrs Weasley après avoir salué la famille Delacour demanda :

-Tu as ton permis de transplanage Gabrielle ?

-Non pas encore mais je suis en transplanage accompagné.

-Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est une technique française, je peux transplaner à partir de 16 ans avec l'un de mes parents qui m'aide avec un transplaneur qui nous relie.

-Oh c'est très bien !

Après les présentations, tout le monde s'installa à table et dîna dans la bonne humeur.


	4. Mariage d'angoisse

**4**

**Mariage d'angoisse**

Deux jours plus tard, 28 Août, jour du mariage, Mrs Weasley était dans une telle effervescence qu'elle ne pouvait parler sans hurler, si bien que tout le monde l'évitait et exécutait ses quatre volontés sans broncher. Même les jumeaux ne se risquèrent pas à mettre en place quelques petites farce dont ils ont le secret.

Mr Weasley et Charlie furent chargés de monter le chapiteaux et les tables dans le jardin, ainsi que l'estrade où se tiendraient les mariés. Harry, Ron et les jumeaux furent tout désignés pour une nouvelle série de dégnomage du jardin tandis que les filles accompagnée de Tonks étaient chargées de préparer le buffet sous les ordres impitoyable de Mrs Weasley qui se désespérait de la maladresse de Tonks. La jeune Auror avait cassé plusieurs assiette…

Cependant, à midi, tout fut prêt et après avoir avalé de rapides sandwich préparés par les bon soins de Mrs Weasley, tout le monde alla se préparer.

Harry et Ron se vêtirent de leur robe de soirée ; une verte émeraude brodée d'or pour Harry que lui et Mr Weasley était allé acheté la veille au Chemin de traverse et une rouge bordeaux argenté pour Ron, ce qui était un gracieux cadeau des jumeaux. Les deux garçons tentèrent ensuite en vain de se coiffé convenablement . Quand Harry tentait d'aplatir ses cheveux ceux-ci se relevaient de plus belle, si bien que le garçon abandonna. Il fut imité par Ron qui lui non plus n'arrivait pas à discipliner sa masse de cheveux roux.

Quand ils descendirent certain invité étaient déjà là tel que Rémus Lupin tendrement en lacé avec Tonks si bien qu'Harry le salua brièvement afin de ne pas déranger le couple qui avait eut tant de mal à se former. Il y avait aussi le professeur Maugrey qui faisait tourner son œil magique à une vitesse affolante sous le regard perplexe de Gabrielle.

Il y avait également une autre personne que personne n'attendait, le Weasley qu'Harry aimait le moins : Percy accompagné de sa fiancé Pénélope. Harry le salua nonchalamment et s'éclipsa avant qu'il ne lui tienne un discours ennuyeux sur les fonds de chaudron ou sur ses activités passionnantes au ministère de la magie.

Une heure plus tard , alors que Ron et Harry qui avaient été rejoint par les jumeaux étaient assis dans le jardin à attendre que la cérémonie commence, une apparition laissa Ron bouche bée, ce qui fit éclater de rire Harry et les jumeaux ; Hermione venait d'apparaître dans une robe bustier rouge, ses cheveux d'habitude si broussailleux étaient lissés et étaient retenus en un élégant chignon qui lui tombait gracieusement sur la nuque. Ses yeux étaient maquillés et un collier en or brillait à son cou.

Ron la regardait les yeux exorbités, bouche ouverte et paraissait ne plus savoir quoi dire du tout. Georges le sortit de sa rêverie en disant :

Ron, tu baves !

Et tout le monde rit de plus belle sauf Ron qui sortit de sa torpeur devint rouge tomate. Fred qui voulut s'amuser un peu dit :

Ron, que penses-tu d'Hermione ?

Elle… elle est très be… be… belle ! réussit à articuler Ron.

Ce qui fit redoubler les rires de tous les autres à l'exception d'Hermione qui devint elle aussi très rouge, presque autant que sa robe…

Autour d'eux les invités affluaient, Ron finit par détacher son regard d'Hermione et présenta Harry à plusieurs membres de la famille. Comme de coutume, en entendant le nom d'Harry Potter, les gens remontaient instinctivement jusqu'à sa cicatrice. Mais Harry n'y faisait même plus attention par la force de l'habitude.

Une fois l'assemblée réunie, tout le monde s'installa sous le chapiteau et attendirent l'arrivée des mariés. Ce qui ne tarda pas à se produire : Mrs Weasley arrivait fièrement au bras de Bill, qui était très élégant dans sa robe blanche et or et ce malgré son visage abîmé par des cicatrices dues à un terrible combat avec le loup-garou sanguinaire : Fenrir Greyback.

Puis, ce fut le tour de Fleur et de son père. La jeune femme était sublime dans sa robe de satin blanche toute brodée de perles et de dentelle, sa magnifique chevelure était coiffée d'un diadème qui étincelait de mille feux. Harry sembla subjugué par tant de beauté, mais ce ne fut pas la mariée qui lui fit cet effet là : Ginny venait d'arriver en tant que demoiselle d'honneur à la suite de Fleur. Ses cheveux roux tombaient en une cascade de boucles soyeuses et leur couleur en était rehaussée par une couronne de perles blanches. Sa robe dorée, qui laissait largement entrevoir son dos et le galbe de sa poitrine, lui seyait à merveille soulignant avec grâce les courbes de son corps.

Ron qui avait surpris l'attitude et le regard d'Harry lui dit d'un ton moqueur :

Tu pouvais dire de moi, mais tu ne vaux pas mieux… et arrête de baver comme ça devant ma sœur !

Hein… quoi ! demanda Harry sortit brusquement de sa rêverie.

Ron le regardait hilare et Harry se mit à rougir. Pour ne pas montrer son trouble, il se concentra sur la cérémonie qui débutait.

Bill et Fleur étaient agenouillés devant un sorcier à la barbe noire qui prononçait des paroles incompréhensibles. Voyant la perplexité de Harry, Ron se pencha vers lui et dit :

C'est de l'araménien, une formule très ancienne qui souhaite bonheur et amour aux jeunes mariés.

Ah, d'accord….merci, dit Harry.

Puis les mariés se levèrent et se mirent face à face. Le sorcier à la barbe agita sa baguette et un fil d'or en sortit allant s'entourer autour des mains jointes des mariés et dit :

Vous êtes unis par la force de l'amour. Que se lien qui vous lie vous guide à jamais dans la vie qui sera la votre, dans les épreuves comme dans la joie.

A ces mots les mariés s'embrassèrent et les liens qui entouraient leurs mains se changèrent en deux anneaux d'or qui flottèrent dans les airs. Bill en saisit un et le mis au doigt de son épouse et dit :

Je lie mon destin au tien dans un amour que les épreuves ne briseront pas. Joies et peines je les partagerai avec toi.

Fleur fit de même avec l'autre anneau.

Puis les deux époux se tournèrent de nouveau vers le sorcier à la barbe noire qui tenait une colombe blanche dans ses mains. Il la tendit a Bill et Fleur qui la saisirent tout deux en même temps et l'embrassèrent avant de la laisser s'envoler.

Cette colombe est le symbole de votre amour et va porter la nouvelle de votre union dans le monde entier. Par les pouvoirs magiques qui me sont conférés je vous déclare donc maris et femme.

A ces mots, tout le monde applaudit et Bill et Fleur prirent place dans des fauteuils décorés de roses rouges et blanches que les demoiselles d'honneur (Ginny et Gabrielle) et les témoins (Charlie et un cousin de Fleur) portèrent jusqu'à l'estrade prévue à cet effet.

Et la fête put commencer non sans les larmes de Mrs Weasley qui était partagée entre le bonheur de voir son fils marié et la tristesse de voir que son autre fils : Percy était déjà parti après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue et avoir souhaiter tout ses vœux d bonheur à son frère, mais sans avoir jeté ne serait-ce qu'un regard à son père.

Finalement, elle se décida à profiter de la fête. Après s'être régalé d'un délicieux repas, tout le monde alla danser. Tout le monde sauf Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione qui se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Ne sachant que faire les garçons gardaient une main crispée sur leur bouteille de Bièraubeurre.

Les jumeaux s'approchèrent pour faire danser les filles. S'amusant enfin, Hermione et Ginny enchaînèrent les cavaliers en riant. Ron et Harry regardaient se spectacle d'un air désespéré en se demandant s'il trouveraient le courage d'inviter les filles à danser.

Quand tout à coup, Ron se leva et se mit à crier :

- QU'EST CE QU'IL FAIT LA LUI !

Harry regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait le regard furieux de Ron et vit Victor Krum qui dansait avec Hermione….

Ron, calme toi, dit Harry, c'est un ami de Fleur, ils se sont connus quand on était en troisième année à la coupe des trois sorciers, c'est elle qui a dut l'inviter.

OUI MAIS CA NE LUI DONNE PAS LE DROIT DE DANSER AVEC HERMIONE !

Ron, ce n'est qu'un danse et si tu ne l'invite pas c'est normal qu'elle veuille s'amuser et danser avec lui.

BEN, ON VA VOIR CA !

Il courut jusqu'à Hermione et Krum. Et il cria si fort qu'Harry l'entendit depuis sa place :

TU NE LA TOUCHE PAS, ELLE EST À MOI ET JE NE VEUX PLUS VOIR TES GROSSES PATES SE POSER SUR ELLE, COMPRIS ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et entraîna Hermione, qui était devenue écarlate, à sa suite, la serra contre lui et se mit à danser. Harry regardait la scène totalement abasourdi. Il avait osé ! pensa-t-il, il avait enfin osé faire le premier pas vers Hermione !

Cependant l'étreinte de Ron et Hermione dura qu'un court instant car des hurlements retentirent sous le chapiteau et tout le monde courrait dans tous les sens.

Harry attrapa le bras de Mr Weasley qui passait à côté de lui à la suite de plusieurs membres de l'ordre et lui demanda :

Que se passe-t-il ?

Alors Mr Weasley pointa son doigt vers le ciel et dit :

La marque de ténèbres…

Harry leva les yeux et il la vit, cette terrifiante tête de mort d'où sortait un serpent flottait dans les airs.

Il ferma les yeux, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, Dumbledore avait été tué par ce traître de Rogue… qui était mort cette fois ? Tout à coup la panique le saisit… Ginny… où était Ginny ?


	5. Mais où est Ginny ?

**5**

**Mais où est Ginny ?**

Harry se lança dans une course effrénée dans tout le jardin et la maison en appelant Ginny désespérément. Ginny ne répondait pas et semblait introuvable.

Au dehors la panique avait prit place. Sorciers et sorcières transplanaient chez eux dans un énormes désordre. Fleur pleurait face à la tournure qu'avait pris son mariage et Bill tentait désespérément de consoler sa femme tout en tentant d'aider l'ordre à découvrir ce qui c'était passé.

Harry, Ron et Hermione finirent par aider eux aussi l'ordre. Mais Harry ne pouvait s'enlever l'idée de la tête que Ginny était en danger. Cependant il essayait de se raisonner et de ne pas céder à la panique ; il retrouverait Ginny quand le calme serait revenu.

Finalement, ce fut Ron qui trouva le fautif ; il était là, son regard malfaisant avait une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux et dit de sa voix traînante :

Eh bien Weasley, tu as aimé mon cadeau de mariage ?

Malefoy… je vais te…. Dit Ron qui avait les oreilles rouges de colère.

Me quoi Weasley ? je suis plus fort que toi et le seigneur des ténèbres me protège, tu ne peux rien contre moi ?

Peut-être pas contre lui tout seul mais tu n'as aucune chance contre nous trois réunis, dit Hermione qui venait d'arriver avec Harry.

Ha ! voilà mademoiselle je-sais-tout et le petit Potter, je me demandais quand vous viendrai au secours de ce crétin …

NE LE TRAITE PAS DE CRETIN ! hurla Hermione.

Oh comme c'est mignon tu défend ton petit ami…..

Malefoy ferme-la dit Harry exaspéré. Où sont les autres, tu n'œuvre certainement pas seul !

Mais peut-être que si Potter. Peut-être que depuis que le vieux barbu est mort, je suis un des favoris du seigneur des ténèbres….

Ca n'est même pas toi qui l'a tué ! Je doute que Voldemor ait apprécier ta lâcheté !

Ne me traite pas de lâche POTTER ! Hurla Malefoy.

Oh ! j'ai touché un point sensible à ce que je vois ! dit Harry d'un ton ironique.

Harry réitéra sa question :

Où sont les autres Malefoy ?

Pour toute réponse il eut un sourire narquois. Alors Harry posa une autre question à laquelle il n'était pas sure de vouloir entendre la réponse….

Qui est la victime cette fois ?

Le regard de Malefoy ce fit encore plus mauvais quand il dit :

A ton avis Potter qui est la victime ?

Non… Ginny !

Ta petite amie…. C'est elle que tu as le plus peur de voir mourir ! Hahaha !

Harry s'avança près à mettre son poing dans la figure de Malefoy mais celui-ci disparut disparût dans un « pop » avant qu'Harry n'est put faire quoi que ce soit.

La marque des ténèbres disparût elle aussi et le calme sembla revenir au Terrier.

Lupin arriva et demanda :

Que c'est-il passé ?

C'était Malefoy, c'est lui qui a fait apparaître la marque des ténèbres. Dit Ron.

Que vous a-t-il dit ?

Après un long silence Harry cria :

IL A DIT QUE GINNY ETAIT MORTE !

QUOI ? cria Mr Weasley qui les avaient rejoint.

Harry, ça n'est pas sûre, dit Hermione avec sagesse. C'est toi qui a parlé de Ginny. Malefoy n'a pas démenti mais il n'a pas confirmé non plus. Moi je pense qu'il n'y a pas de victimes, on a juste voulut nous faire peur. Avec toutes les sécurités que le ministère a mit autour de la maison, il est impossible qu'il se soit passé quelque chose.

Alors où est Ginny, je l'ai cherché partout sans la trouver !

Tout à l'heure, je l'ai vue partir au fond du jardin… elle y est peut-être encore.

J'ai regardé partout sans la voir je te dis !

T'as regardé dans son arbre, demanda Ron qui sembla enfin sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle il était tombé à l'annonce de la pseudo mort de Ginny.

Quoi ?

Au fond du jardin, il y a un arbre ou elle monte souvent ces derniers temps… elle y reste des heures pour y faire Dieu sait quoi. Expliqua Ron.

Il est où cet arbre ?

Suit moi !

Harry s'exécuta et Ron l'emmena devant un grand saule pleureur.

Ron cria :

Ginny ! Tu es là ?

Pas de réponse…

GINNYYYYYYYY ! hurla Harry.

Je…je suis là ! dit une voit sanglotante.

Elle apparut enfin à travers le rideau de feuille, les yeux rougis par les larmes.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'Harry se jeta dans ses bras sans se soucier de Mr Weasley et d'Hermione qui les avaient rejoint. Quand enfin il la lâcha, Mr Weasley le regardait avec un souvenir en coin et dit :

- Y aurait-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

Comment cela ?demanda Harry incrédule.

Devons-nous célébrer un autre mariage ?

Ginny et Harry se mirent à rougir et Ginny répondit les larmes lui montant aux yeux :

Non… pas de mariage …il n'y a plus rien entre nous….

A ces mots elle partie en courant.

J'ai fait une gaffe demanda Mr Weasley intrigué.

Ne vous inquiétez pas.. ; ce n'est pas grave, dit Hermione, tout va s'arranger n'est ce pas Harry ?

Mais …

Il n'y a pas de mais tu dois aller lui parler ! Ca ne…

Je crois que je vais vous laisser, coupa Mr Weasley se sentant de trop.

Il laissa alors derrière lui une Hermione qui déchargeait toute sa colère :

Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! vous êtes tous les deux malheureux ! et ne me dit pas que tu veux la protéger, j'en ai assez de ta rengaine ! Et si justement tu veux la protéger il faut que tu retourne avec elle car en ce moment son plus grand danger c'est elle-même, elle est en train de se détruire ! Alors je ne te le dirai pas deux fois Harry, va la voir et dit lui que tu l'aimes !

Hermione… se risqua Ron, je penses qu'Harry a raison, Ginny est mieux sans lui…

Toi Ron tais-toi, tu ne comprend rien et ne comprendra jamais rien à la psychologie féminine !

Ron resta bouche bée et Hermione continua sur sa lancée :

Harry… je compte jusqu'à trois si à trois ru n'es pas allé voir Ginny je te transforme en Ronflac cornue ! 1… 2…

Harry partit en courant sentant des ailes lui pousser. Ginny… il avait eut si peur pour elle ! Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, il avait tant envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser encore et encore !

- 3… termina Hermione dans un soupir de soulagement.


	6. je ne peux vivre sans toi

**6**

**Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi**

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Ginny, Harry hésita un long moment. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? comment allait-elle réagir ? lui en voudrait-elle ?

Finalement, il cessa de se torturer l'esprit, prit son courage à deux mains et entra. Ginny était étendue sur son lit et semblait dormir. Harry s'approcha tout doucement et s'assit à coté d'elle. Ses cheveux faisaient comme une auréole sur son oreiller et elle avait l'air d'un ange. Qui pouvait croire en la voyant ainsi qu'une telle la furie se cachait sous ces traits angéliques.

La bretelle de sa robe avait glissé et laissait deviner la douce courbe d'un sein. Harry resta comme subjugué par ce spectacle. Doucement, il posa sa main sur ce sien qui s'offrait à lui et sentit un frisson le parcourir le long du dos.

Soudain Ginny ouvrit les yeux et Harry retira instantanément sa main en rougissant.

Harry….. dit Ginny gênée. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je… je… voulais te parler.

Je t'écoute.

J'ai fait une erreur… je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. J'ai eu si peur de t'avoir perdue… Tu as raison, Gin, que l'on soit où non ensemble cela ne change rien… tu restes une cible facile car tu remplie tout mon cœur et ça c'est impossible à cacher, tu fais partie de moi… je t'aime.

Oh Harry ! dit Ginny en se pendant à son cou. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ait changé d'avis. Moi aussi je t'aime plus que ma propre vie et je veux tout partager avec toi… je ne peux pas vivre sans toi non plus.

Il se regardèrent un long moment yeux dans les yeux et échangèrent un baiser passionné laissant explosé tout le manque de l'autre qu'ils avaient accumulé ces dernier temps.

Au bout d'un long moment ils se décidèrent à descendre pour voir où étaient les autres. Il arrivèrent main dans la main dans la cuisine ou tous les Weasley, et quelques membres de l'ordre tenaient réunion à propos des événement de la soirée.

En voyant les deux amoureux arriver, Mrs Weasley poussa un :

Oh mon Dieu !

A ces mots Harry et Ginny se lâchèrent la main.

Ne soyez pas gênés mes enfants, dit Mrs Weasley en riant. C'est merveilleux que vous soyez ensemble ! je suis contente pour toi Ginny tu as toujours beaucoup aimé Harry et vous formez un très joli couple tout les deux… et toi Harry sache que nous sommes très fier de t'avoir pour gendre… n'est-ce pas Arthur ?

Bien sur bien sur, mais soyez prudent tous les deux.. ;

Oui, Mr Weasley, dit Harry rougissant en repensant à la sensation qu'il avait ressentie à la vue et au touché de la poitrine de Ginny quelques minutes auparavant.

Bon ! personne n'a rien après l'attaque ? demanda soudainement Mrs Weasley.

Non, répondit toute l'assemblée d'une seule voix.

C'était une fausse alerte Molly, dit Lupin. On a juste voulut nous faire peur… et on peut dire que c'est réussit !

Oui … mais il y a eu plus de peur que de mal ! dit Tonks.

Mais tout de même une attaque… c'est étrange, dit Maugrey.

Pas tant que ça, répondit Lupin, Voldemor veut nous faire savoir qu'il ne nous oublie pas… et qu'il connaît l'existence de l'ordre car c'est lui qui semble visé dans cette attaque.

Mais, c'est étrange tout de même…

Maugrey, cessez donc d'être ainsi paranoïaque, dit Mrs Weasley d'un ton exaspéré. Bon tout le monde au lit maintenant, après de telles émotions nous avons tous besoin de sommeil.

Les parents et la sœur de Fleur qui jusque là étaient restés pétrifiés dans un coin de la cuisine se levèrent d'un bon pour suivre les recommandations de Molly. Il faut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas habitués à de telle manifestations du mal et l'apparition de la marque des ténèbres les avaient fortement ébranlés.

Ce fut par contre beaucoup moins facile de convaincre Harry, Hermione et les enfants Weasley. Eux, n'avaient pas du tout envie de dormir et préféraient assister à la réunion de l'ordre qui ne manquerait pas d'avoir lieu une fois que tout oreille indiscrète ne soit dans les bras de Morphée…

On est pas fatigué, dit Ron, on veut assister à la réunion, on est plus des enfants maman !

Ron Weasley ! dit Molly, j'ai dit on monte se coucher alors on monte se coucher !

Mais maman … dit Ginny.

Il n'y a pas de mais maman qui tienne ! ce que nous allons dire ne vous regarde pas ALORS ALLEZ VOUS COUCHER TOUT DE SUITE

Comme il était inutile de discuter, tout le monde monta à contre cœur dans sa chambre.

Une fois dans son lit Harry ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Il était si heureux d'avoir retrouvé Ginny, d'avoir pût enfin l'embrasser, la chaude douceur de ses lèvres lui avait tant manqué… Mais en même temps, il avait peur, il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix en revenant auprès d'elle. De toute façon à quoi bon se torturer l'esprit, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle….


	7. tu dois y aller !

**7**

**Tu dois y aller !**

Au bout de quelques jours, des hiboux envahissaient le Terrier. Les lettres de Poudlard arrivaient. Harry ne comptant pas y aller n'y prêta pas attention. Cependant, il fût attiré par une lettre qui portait ne portait pas le seau de Poudlard et dont il semblait reconnaître l'écriture. Mais cela ne pouvait être possible, comment pouvait-il lui écrire, il était bel et bien mort, Harry l'avait vu de ses propres yeux… comment pouvait-il alors recevoir une lettre de Dumbledore.

Tout tremblant, il finit par ouvrir la lettre :

_Harry,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que j(ai quitté le monde des vivants. Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai déjà dit que la mort est une grande aventure qui ne doit pas nous faire peur. Je m'attendais à mourir… la main de mon meurtrier n'est pas lié à son cœur… _

_N'oublie pas ta mission Harry, même si je ne suis plus là pour te guider, tu as toutes les clés en mains, il ne te reste plus que ton courage pour trouver le chemin de la victoire._

_Je crois en toi._

_La route va être dangereuse alors n'oublie pas que tu dois avoir une protection sure. C'est pourquoi je te demande impérativement de retourner à Poudlard, toute les sécurités en place sont toujours présentes même après ma mort, tout a été mis en œuvre pour que l'école puisse rouvrir._

_Tu dois y aller ! Tu y seras en sécurité. Le professeur Macgonagall a en partie été mise au courant de ta mission, elle sera là pour te guider s'il le faut. Ne soit pas imprudent et n'œuvre pas seul, l'amitié et l'amour seront tes seules armes face à Voldemor. Ne part jamais seul, tu auras toujours besoin de soutien pour ta mission et sache qu'au delà de la mort les esprits vivent et je serai toujours vivant dans ta mémoire. N'oublie jamais cela._

_Courage. _

Albus Dumbledore 

Face à cette lettre, Dumbledore ne pût retenir une larme. Il savait donc qu'il allait mourir mais que voulait-il donc laisser entendre quand il écrivait que la main de son meurtrier n'était pas liée à son cœur ? Rogue serait-il innocent ? Non, il ne pouvait le croire, Harry l'avait vu de ses propres yeux, il avait jeté l'Adavra kedavra de sang froid alors que Dumbledore le suppliait vainement. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, Rogue était coupable, c'était un traître.

Mais pourquoi Dumbledore tenait tant à ce qu'Harry retourne à l'école de sorcellerie ? Comment pourrait-il mener à bien sa mission enfermé entre les quatre murs de Poudlard ? Cependant il ne pouvait se résoudre à refuser la dernière volonté de son ancien mentor et s'il lui disait qu'il était en sécurité là-bas, cela devait être pour une bonne raison. Dumbledore ne disait jamais rien à la légère.

Ainsi, il irait à Poudlard et la cape d'invisibilité de son père ainsi que la carte des maraudeurs lui seraient une fois de plus très utile pour s'éclipser discrètement du château.

Ms Weasley le tira soudain de ses pensées :

Harry, mon chérie, tu n'ouvres pas ta lettre ?

Si, si je l'ouvre, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Comme d'habitude la lettre de Poudlard annonçait que la rentrée était le 1er septembre et donnait la liste de la rentrée comme il y avait bien le livre de Défense contre les forces du mal Harry en déduit qu'un nouveau professeur avait été trouvé. Il y en avait eut un nouveau chaque année et pas toujours des meilleurs ! Il ne savait pas qui avait été le pire, l'incompétent Lockart, l'odieuse Ombrage ou le détestable Rogue. Harry hésita entre Ombrage et Rogue pour le prix du prof le plus affreux. Cependant même s'il détestait Rogue de tout son être il dut admettre que son année avec Ombrage avait été la pire ! Il se souvenait encore de ses douloureuses retenues…

Harry entendit Hermione pousser un petit cri à ses côtés :

Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! dit elle.

Tu ne t'attendais pas à quoi, lui demanda Harry intrigué.

A être nommée préfète en chef, dit-elle en lui montrant son enseigne brillante.

Ah ben, t'es bien la seule, dit Ron d'un air bougon qui semblait déçu de ne pas avoir été nommé lui même.

Quand à Harry, il renouvelait une nouvelle année en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Il félicita Hermione et se tourna vers Ginny qui se faisait embrasser avec effusion par une Molly qui semblait au comble de la joie.

Quand la jeune fille fût enfin libérée de sa mère, elle se dirigea vers Harry et lui montra la cause de l'exaltation de sa mère ; le résultat de ses buses :

_Melle Ginevra Weasley,_

_Nous avons l'honneur de vous faire part de vos résultats au Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire : _

_METAMORPHOSE : Optimal_

_POTION : Efforts exceptionnels_

_DEFENSES CONTRES LES FORCES DU MAL : Optimal_

_BOTANIQUE : Effort exceptionnels_

_ETUDES DES CREATURES MAGIQUES : Optimal_

_HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE : Efforts exceptionnels_

_SORTILEGES ET ENCHANTEMENT : Optimal_

_ETUDE DES MOLDUS : Optimal_

_RUNES ANCIENNES : Optimal_

_Minerva Macgonagall_

_Directrice de Poudlhard_

Félicitations, lui dit Harry en l'embrassant tendrement.

Merci , et en plus, j'ai été nommé préfète, dit-elle en lui montrant son badge doré.

Pour toute réponse l'embrassa à nouveau et murmura à son oreille : « je suis très fier de toi ».

Après tout, pensa Harry, cette nouvelle année à Poudlard lui permettrait d'être auprès de Poudlard.

L'après-midi venue, la petite troupe se rendit au Chemin de traverse accompagnés de la très vigilante Mrs Weasley, afin d'acheter les fournitures de cette nouvelle année.

Mrs Weasley emmena Ginny dans le magasin de son choix afin de lui faire un cadeau pour la féliciter pour ses résultats et pour sa nomination de préfète. Le choix de Ginny se posa bien évidemment, en bonne joueuse de Quidditch, sur un balais… Elle repartit donc fièrement avec un Brossdur 6.

Pendant la soirée, de retour au Terrier, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient assis sur le lit des garçons et discutaient de cette année difficile qui allait venir à Poudlard, Ginny qui ne comprenait pas les sous-entendus de ses acolytes regarda Harry d'un air sombre et demanda :

Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous mijotez tous les trois ?

Ginny, je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est trop dangereux et je veux te…te…

ME PROTEGER ! C'EST CA QUE TUALLAIS DIRE ?

Ginny s'il te plaît ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles…

Harry, fais moi un peu confiance s'il-te-plait et laisse moi décider seule de ce qui est bon ou non pour moi ! Tu ne peux pas me mettre à l'écart comme ça ! je t'aime et je veux tout partager avec toi ! Alors vous allez tout me racontez tout de suite où alors je vais dire à maman que vous comptez une fois de plus désobéir au règlement de Poudlard !

Ginny…, intervint Ron.

TOI TU TE TAIS !

Calme toi, je t'en pris, dit Harry, je vais tout te raconter, mais il faut que tu me promette que tu resteras à Poudlard quand nous partirons en mission, je ne veux pas avoir peur pour toi.

Bon d'accord, je te promets, dit Ginny en croisant les doigts.

Harry lui raconta tout : la prophétie, les horcruxes , le fait qu'il doit avant out les détruire avant d'en finir avec Dumbledore…. Etrangement, une fois qu'il une tout raconter à Ginny, il se sentit comme soulagé. Caché quelque chose de si important à celle que l'on aime n'est vraiment pas chose agréable. N'ayant pas de réponse de la part de la jeune fille, il lui prit la main et lui demanda :

Ca va ?

Hein… oh oui oui ça va, alors si je comprend bien tu es l'égal de Tu-sais-qui et tu dois éliminer des parties de lui avant de nous débarrasser de lui pour de bon…..

Oui, c'est bien résumé.

Eh bien tout ça risque d'être drôle !

Ginny, tu as promis…

T'inquiète je ne me mettrai pas sur ton chemin.

Une fois Ginny au courant, ils purent parler librement de leurs projets et Harry montra la lettre à ses amis. Ces derniers se questionnèrent également sur la phrase énigmatique de Dumbledore à propos de son meurtrier.


	8. Poudlard déserté

**8**

**Poudlard déserté**

Le premier septembre, toute la petite troupe se retrouva quai 9 ¾ pour une nouvelle année qui commence à Poudlard. Harry fût étonné de voir a quel point il y avait peu de gens qui s'apprêtait à embarqué dans le Poudlard Express, les gens paraissaient sombre et inquiet de laisser partir leurs enfants , ne sachant pas s'ils seraient en sécurité à l'école maintenant que Dumbledore n'était plus de ce monde. Ceci donna à Harry encore plus le désir de vaincre cet horrible mage noir qui avait déjà fait tant de mal autour de lui. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de mort et plus de tristesse dans ce monde qui avait déjà trop souffert… c'est pourquoi, il devait tout faire pour arrêter Voldemor ! Harry décida d'aller voir Mrs Macgonagall afin de lui exposé la situation et voir si la directrice pourrait (une fois de plus ) faire preuve d'indulgence quand à ses sorties nocturnes qui seraient hélas nécessaire au cours de cette année…

Harry fût tiré de sa rêverie par la sonnerie du Poudlard express qui retentit pour annoncer le départ imminent du train.

Une fois que les adieux furent fait avec une Mrs Weasley qui semblait elle aussi très inquiète, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny montèrent à bord et cherchèrent un compartiment libre afin de pouvoir discuter tranquillement … ce qui ne fût pas trop une tâche difficile car le Poudlard Express n'était pas très fréquenté cette année.

Une fois installés, les 4 amis parlèrent de choses et d'autres et entre autres, ces derniers se demandèrent pourquoi il y avait si peu de monde dans le Poudlard Express alors que d'habitude ce dernier était blindé. Ron se risqua à proposé :

Peut-être que les gens ont eut peur d'une attaque et que les élèves vont directement transplaner à Poudlard…

RON ! combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que l'on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard ! Réagit aussitôt Hermione.

Ben jusqu'à ce que je me soit enfin décider a lire….

L'histoire de Poudlard, dirent Ron, Harry et Ginny en cœur habitués à l'habituelle rengaine de leur amie. Puis ils éclatèrent tous trois de rire.

Pffffffff, vous êtes tellement puérils ! dit Hermione vexée, puisse que c'est ça je vais dans le compartiment des préfets !

Mais Hermione on plaisante, dit Ron, t'es pas obligé de partir …

Si je dois y aller ! je suis préfète-en-chef et je dois faire honneur à ma tâche et rejoindre mes collègues, je vous retrouverai après. D'ailleur je te rappelle que toi aussi tu es préfet Ron alors tu ferais bien de venir avec moi !

Oh non, j'ai pas envie, on s'ennuie là-bas et je ne tiens pas à me retrouver avec les serpentard.

Moi, je viens avec toi Hermione, je suis préfète aussi… dit soudain Ginny en se levant.

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent donc seuls et un peu étonné du départ soudain des deux filles. La gent féminine était vraiment difficile à comprendre se dit Harry, pourquoi Ginny était-elle partie si soudainement alors que quelques secondes avant elle riait de bon cœur avec lui ? Il avait fait quelque chose ? Non, elle voulait juste faire honneur à ses nouvelles responsabilités… c'était cela.

Harry ne fut pas longtemps plongé dans ses pensées, car une voix qu'il connaissait bien le tira de sa rêverie :

Salut Harry ! Salut Ron !

Bonjour Neville !

Le garçon joufflu s'assit dans le compartiment des garçons suivit par Luna qui regarda Harry d'un air rêveur sans dire un mot. Ron lui demanda :

Alors, Luna, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Oh oui oui très bien, dit la jeune fille qui sortit de son état de léthargie, je suis allée en expédition avec mon père pour faire un reportage sur les ronflak cornus, c'était très intéressant !

Ah oui, dit Ron amusé, et tu en as vu ?

Non, il sont très difficiles à entrevoir mais bon nous avons découvert des nids qui semblaient bien appartenir à leur tribu…

Ah oui, c'est très intéressant, dit Ron d'un ton toujours aussi ironique car il est de notoriété publique que Luna croit à l'existence de ces animaux imaginaire en dépit de toute les critiques de ses amis qui se font un malin plaisir à la faire parler de ses bizarreries.

Le jeune homme qui semblait bien s'amuser continua sur sa lancée et dit :

Tu aurais dut venir au Terrier cet été, Hermione a faillit transformer Harry en ronflak cornu !

C'est vrai, dit Luna les yeux pétillant d'excitation, elle sait comment on fait cela ?

Mais bien sure Hermione sait tout faire, dit Ron sans une certaine fierté, tu lui demandera.

Et toi Neville qu'a tu fait de tes vacances coupa soudain Harry qui ne voulait pas que Ron se moque plus de Luna, même si la jeune fille était un peu spéciale et que son père était le directeur d'un journal de seconde classe, il l'aimait bien et elle leur avait rendu un grand service quand elle avait fait publier par son paternel une interview d'Harry dans le chicaneur au cour de sa cinquième année quand personne ne croyait au retour de Voldemor.

Oh moi pas grand chose, dit Neville d'un ton las, je suis resté chez mas grand-mère et suis allé voir mes parents à l'hôpital.

A l'évocation des parents de Neville, un lourd silence tomba dans le compartiment ; les Londubat avaient été les victimes de Voldemor et après avoir été torturés par l'ignoble Bellatrix Black il était tombés dans la folie. Personne n'osait plus parler sauf Luna qui retournée à sa rêverie fredonnait en regardant dans le vide.

Au bout d'un moment Hermione revint et annonça :

Mettez vos robes de sorcier les garçons, on arrive à Poudlard dans 10 minutes ! Oh bonjour Luna !

Bonjour…

Tout le monde s'exécuta et revêtit son uniforme et quelques instant plus tard, le Poudlard express s'arrêtait gare de Pré-au-lard. Les élèves descendirent et les élèves montèrent dans les diligences qui étaient tirées par les horribles sombrals, ces créatures faisaient froid dans le dos à Harry.

Une fois dans la grande salle, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs et vit qu'il y avait un nouveau, Harry en déduisit que cela devait être le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Ce dernier était un être assez passe-partout, le genre de personne que l'on oublie immédiatement après l'avoir vu. Harry se demanda si ce professeur allait être à la hauteur et s'il parviendrait à se faire respecter car il ne semblait pas très vif. Il regarda aussi autour de lui et remarqua que beaucoup de ses camarades n'étaient pas revenus à Poudlard cette année. L'école semblait désertée.

Quand Hagrid arriva avec les première années, beaucoup moins nombreux que d'habitude, et que la cérémonie de répartition eut lieu après une brève chanson, Macgonagall se leva et fit son discours. Harry sentit un petit pincement au cœur, cette tâche était en effet le lot de Dumbledore et voir une autre personne souhaiter la bienvenue aux élèves était assez bizarre :

Bonjour à tous avant de nous régaler d'un délicieux repas, je voudrais vous faire part de quelques petits changement au sein de l'école. Les sorties à Pré-au-lard sont annulées pour votre sécurité ; Mais en contre partie, nous allons organiser un bal à Noël. De plus, je tiens à vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Mr Orus Veugese. Il faut aussi que je vous parle de quelques changements au sein de deux maison : l'ancien préfet de serpentart n'étant plus à l'école a été remplacé par Mr Nott. En ce qui concerne la maison Gryffondor, ne pouvant plus exercé la direction de cette maison, je l'ai confié au professeur Veugese. Je tiens également à vous rappeler qu'il est nécessaire que vous respectiez les consignes de sécurité ainsi que le couvre-feu qui a été fixé à 22 heures. Maintenant, je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Tout le monde se jeta sur les plats qui venaient d'apparaître sur la table et Ron dit la bouche pleine :

Charive pas a choire que ches Nott le noucheau préchet de cherpentard !

Ben ça ne peut pas être pire que Malefoy, dit Harry.

Ne crois pas ça, il est odieux et n'hésite pas à menacer des gens de sa propre maison. Affirma Ginny.

Pourquoi qu'est ce qu'il a fait !

Eh bien quand Blaise Zabini est venu me saluer, il l'a menacé en lui disant que s'il fréquentait les amis des sang-de-bourbe, il aurait à faire à lui !

Comme Malefoy quoi ? dit Ron, la relève est prise !

Puis un lourd silence ce fit entre les 4 amis. Harry sentait la colère monter en lui ; il se souvenait, l'an dernier, il avait entendu Blaise Zabini dire qu'il trouvait Ginny jolie. Pourquoi lui tournait-il autour, qu'est-ce-que cet idiot avait en tête ? Soudain il dit à sa petite amie :

Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait Zabini?

Ben il venait juste me dire bonjour…

ET DEPUIS QUAND IL TE DIT BONJOUR CELUI LA !

Oh pas la peine de t'énerver ; il m'a juste dit bonjour et m'a demander comment j'allais et comment s'étaient passées mes vacances. Pas de quoi en faire un plat !

MAIS C'EST UN SERPENTARD !

Eh alors ! tous les serpentards ne sont pas mauvais !

Je veux plus que tu lui parle !

ET POURQUOI ? JE FAIS ENCORE CE QUE JE VEUX A CE QUE JE SACHE !

NON ! JE VEUX PLUS QUE TU LUI PARLE ! JE NE L'AIME PAS !

DIT PLUTÔT QUE TU ES JALOUX !

Soudain, Ginny se le va et sortit de la Grande salle pour rejoindre les dortoirs. Harry se rendit compte que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Confus que toute l'école ait assisté à sa dispute avec Ginny, il se mit à fixer le contenu de son assiette.

Pour rompre l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installée, Ron dit :

Vous avez remarquer, il y a plein de personnes qui manque dans chacune des maisons !

Oui, dit Hermione, les gens semble avoir peur de remettre leurs enfants à Poudlard maintenant que Dumbledore n'est plus là !

Comme tout le monde retournait à ses conversations, Harry se détendit enfin et se lança dans une grande discussion avec ses amis. Evidement, Hermione lui fit des reproches quand à son attitude avec Ginny ; mais Harry ne voulait rien entendre et affirmait ne pas être jaloux ; il trouvait seulement que les serpentards n'étaient pas fréquentables et Ron était d'accord avec lui ce qui exaspéra une fois de plus Hermione.

Une fois le repas terminer tous les élèves retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs. En arrivant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Harry espéra y trouver Ginny afin de se réconcilier avec elle. Mais cette dernière ne s'y trouvait pas et avait dut aller directement se coucher.

Une fois dans son lit, Harry pensa à ce qui c'était passé lors du repas et se demanda pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi à l'évocation de l'entente entre Ginny et Smith. Il avait ressentit le même démon entre ses entrailles que l'année dernière quand Ginny sortait avec Dean Thomas. Est-ce-qu'il était jaloux ? Il fallait bien admettre que oui, il n'aimait pas que d'autres garçons s'approche de Ginny et surtout pas un serpentard qui la trouve jolie.

Demain, il irait s'excuser auprès de sa belle, elle lui pardonnerait et tout ira pour le mieux, il en était sur et certain. Apaisé, il s'endormit paisiblement et rêva de son agréable réconciliation avec Ginny…


	9. Pardon et DCFDM

**9**

**Pardon et défense contre les forces du mal**

Le lendemain, Harry espéra à nouveau retrouver Ginny dans la salle commune. Mais celle-ci n'y était toujours pas et comme il était l'heure d'aller déjeuner, il accompagna Ron et Hermione à la salle commune. Ginny y était déjà, mais elle ne jeta pas un regard à Harry et quand se dernier s'approcha d'elle pour lui demander pardon, celle-ci l'ignora volontairement et se mit à discuter avec Neville. Harry se dit qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps et qu'il trouverait bien un moyen pour lui parler dans la journée.

Une fois qu'il eut prit un délicieux petit déjeuner, Hermione distribua les emplois du temps et dit à Ron et à Harry :

N'oubliez pas que cette année est l'année des ASPICS ! Il va falloir travailler dur !

Oui Hermione ! dirent les deux garçons en chœur.

Par quoi on commence aujourd'hui, demanda Ron.

Une heure de Métamorphose et après on a deux heures de défense contre les forces du mal, on pourra voir ce que donne notre nouveau professeur ! répondit Harry.

Oui il n'a pas l'air très vif, je suis sure que ça va être très ennuyant.

Ne juge pas les gens trop vite Ron, dit Hermione, nous pouvons lui laisser sa chance peut-être qu'il va nous surprendre ! Bon dépêchez vous les garçons, il est l'heure d'aller en Métamorphose.

Tout le monde se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de cours du professeur Macgonagal. Le cour se passa sans trop d'encombre, les élève devaient essayer de changer des pierres en pommes. Hermione réussit du premier coup comme d'habitude. La pomme d'Harry était un peu pâlotte mais ressemblait à peu près à ce que l'on peu appeler pomme pour ce qui est de la forme en tout cas. Celle de Ron avait garder la forme biscornue de la pierre quand à celle de Neville elle avait prit Merlin sait comment une teinte violacée qui ne donnait pas du tout envie d'y goûter.

Quand les élèves se rendirent au cour de DFCM, il n'y avait pas de professeur et les élèves discutaient joyeusement entre eux. Tout à coup une voix grave résonna à l'arrière de la classe :

Sortez tous vos livre page 27 et lisez le chapitre concernant le sort de protection !

Tout le monde s'exécuta et Harry se demanda si le cours allait être aussi ennuyeux que celui d'Ombrage qui ne faisaient que leur faire lire des chapitres entier sans jamais aucune pratique.

Mais finalement le professeur Veugese se leva et dit :

Maintenant, prenez vos baguettes et venez tous sur l'estrade. Je vais vous lancer un sort à chacun de vous et vous devrez exécuter un sortilège de protection.

Ce fut Neville qui fût désigné en premier et celui-ci s'avança tout tremblant vers le professeur qui lui dit :

A trois on y vas, 1,2….RICTUS SEMPRA !

Pro…protego

Mais il était trop tard, Neville avait été pris par surprise et se retrouva pris par une crise de rire en se tordant sur le sol.

FINITE INCANTATEM, dit Veugese. Harry Potter à vous.

Harry fit face à son professeur et se prépara à toute attaque ; et quand le professeur prononça un sort informulé, il le sut tout de suite et dit bien fort :

PROTEGO !

Un bouclier de lumière doré apparut alors devant lui et le sort qu'avait formulé Veugese rebondit dessus et se retourna contre lui . Celui-ci l'évita de justesse et dit :

Bien, Potter.

Les élèves s'enchaînèrent, certain réussirent à faire émergé un petit bouclier beaucoup moins puissant que celui d'Harry mais qui faisait l'affaire car Veugese ne lançait que des sorts simple et toujours formulés ; seul Harry avait eut droit à un traitement de faveur avec le sort informulé que lui avait lancé son professeur. D'autres élèves se laissèrent avoir par la rapidité du professeur. Mais ce fut un très bon cours.

Une fois sortit de cours les élèves étaient épuisés et quand il se rendirent dans la Grande salle pour un repas bien mérité, tout le monde allait de son commentaire sur ce nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Il semblait assez compétent et assez satisfaisant.

Cependant, Ron ne semblait pas l'aimer car il marmona quelquechose dans sa barbe. Mais ses paroles furent impossibles à identifier pour Harry ; Hermione, elle sembla comprendre car elle lui répondit gentiment :

Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois !

Moui…

Harry compris le fin mot de l'histoire, Ron n'avait pas sut parer le sortilège du professeur et semblait vexé par la réflexion que lui avait fait le professeur : « j'attendais mieux d'un ami de Potter, Weasley ».

Mais quand ils se retrouvèrent tous à table, Ron retrouva instantenement sa bonne humeur face à la nourriture et plus personne dans le petit groupe des gryffondors ne parla du cour de Défence contre les forces du mal ni de leur nouveau professeur.

Ginny arriva un peu après eux et s'installa avec ses amies sans jeter un regard à Harry. Cette attitude inquièta un peu le jeune homme qui se demanda s'il serait si facile de se faire pardonner de sa belle…. Car il ne fallait pas oublier que Ginny était une Weasley et que les Weasley ont la réputation d'être particulièrement têtu ! Harry n'a pas oublier la fois ou Ron lui a fait la tête pendant plusieurs mois lors de sa quatrième année quand il avait été sélecionné contre son gré pour le tournois des trois sorciers. Il fallait qu'il trouve un plan pour qu'il se retrouve seul avec Ginny et qu'il se face pardonner d'une manière ou d'une autre. Des idées plus tordues les unes que les autres fusèrent dans son esprit quand finalement il sortit un parchemin et une plume de son sac et se mit à écrire :

_Rendez-vous à 21H30 dans la salle sur demande_

Puis il apella Colin Crivey et lui demanda de porter le message à Ginny. Ce dernier qui mettait Harry sur un pied d'estale depuis sa première année fut ravi de pouvoir lui rendre un service. Il alla donc joyeusement à la table de Ginny pour lui remettre le parchemin sous le regard amusé d'Harry. Cependant, quand la jeune fille fut en possession du mot, le sourir d'Harry se figea . Ginny avait à peine regardé le parchemin et l'avait immmédiatement fourré dans son sac sans regarder Harry et retourna directement à une conversation qui semblait très animée avec ses amis.

Harry fut prit d'une angoisse et se demanda si elle allait venir ou si elle l'avait définitivement oublier et avait décidé de passer à autre chose. Pourquoi les femmes sont-elles si compliquées ? Elle l'a supplié tout l'été de rester avec elle et finalement une fois qu'il accepte elle se fache à la moindre petite erreur !

Ce fut Hermione qui tira Harry de sa rêverie en disant :

Harry ! mange quelque chose, tu dois prendre des forces car cette après midi nous avons trois heures d'histoire de la magie et j'ai décidé que je ne vous prêterais pas mes notes cette année donc toi et Ron devrez être TRES attentif au cours du professeur Binns.

Mais Hermione tu sais bien que c'est totalement impossible de tenir plus de cinq minute éveillé à ce cour ! dit Ron .

Pour un petit esprit comme le tien sans doute, rétorqua Hermione.

Mais tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir le grand esprit de mademoiselle Hermione Granger et un gout pour tout ce qui est ennuyeux et inutile !

La culture n'est jamais inutile ! et mieux vaut s'intéresser aux livres que de ne penser qu'au Quidittch et ne pas être capable de réaliser un simple sort de protection !

A cette remarque lui rappelant son échec au cour de défence contre les forces du mal, Ron vira au rouge, attrapa ses affaires et partit de la salle en lancant un regard noir à Hermione.

Harry regarda la jeune fille d'un air réprobateur et lui dit :

Tu n'aurais pas dut dire ça !

Je sais mais il m'énerve tellement quand il me traite d'intello que je ne sais plus ce que je dis.

Y a pas de mal à être une intello, Hermione, Ron dit ça aussi parce-que ça l'énerve de voir à quel point tu es brillante.

Je sais bien, mais j'aimerais qu'il voit en moi autre chose que la fille brillante qui nepense qu'aux cours….

Face à cette révelation, Harry ne sut pas quoi dire ; pas qu'il fut étonné des sentiments de son amis car il se doutait depuis toujours que Ron et Hermione étaient plus que des amis , mais il n'avait jamais été doué en relation amoureuse. Il lui était déjà difficile de comprendre la sienne alors il était mal placé pour donner des conseils. Hermione lui évita la peine de répondre en décretant qu'il était l'heure d'aller en cour.

Le cour du professeur Binns fut comme à son habitude parfaitement ennuyeux si bien qu'au bout d'une demi-heure (et ce fut un exploit de tenir autant de temps ) Harry décrocha totalement et se mit à penser à Ginny et à la facon dont il pourrait se faire pardonner. Quand son esprit divagua à des possibilités un peut trop osées, Harry se tourna vers Ron afin de discuter avec son meilleur ami. Mais oh surprise, ce dernier était en train d' écrire ce que disait le professeur Binns sans ciller un instant. Harry fut sidéré par tant d'application de la part de son ami qui était en général l'un des premiers à abandonner face à la voix monotone de leurs professeur. Il allait décidément vraiment s'ennuyer en cours cette année si même Ron se mettait à etre sérieux en cours.

Afin de passer le temps, Harry planifia une excursion à Godric's Hollow dans les jours à venir et il décida d'aller parler au professeur Macgonnagal à la fin du cours.

Quand la sonnerie retentie enfin, Harry rassembla ses affaires en quatrième vitesse et dit à ses amis qu'il avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire.

Il se dirrigea vers le bureau de la directrice mais ne sachant pas quel était son mot de passe, Harry resta un moment sans trop savoir quoi faire. Mais finalement il pensa à quelqu'un qui serait enchanté de pouvoir l'aider et il appella :

Dobby !

Au bout de quelques instants, le petit elfe de maison arriva dans un pop sonore et demanda :

Bonjours Harry Potter !

Bonjour Dobby !

Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour Harry Potter ?

Je voudrais que tu ailles informer la directrice que je voudrais lui parler s'il-te-plait.

Tout de suite Harry Potter. Dobby est à vos ordres Harry Potter !

Merci Dobby !

Et l'elfe de maison disparut dans le même pop sonore qu'il était apparut. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte du bureau de la directrice s'ouvrit et laissa place à cette dernière qui fit entrer Harry.

Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite Monsieur Potter ?

Je voulais vous parler de quelques chose d'important.

Je vous écoute….

Voilà, le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il vous avait mise au courrant d'une certaine mission que je me devais de réaliser.

Oui, il m'en a vaguement parlé….

Eh, bien je suis venus vous demander la permission de m'abscenter du château ce week end pour mener à bien cette mission.

Et où compter vous aller ?

A Godric's Hollow.

Très bien et dois-je vous faire accompagner par un quelquonque membre de l'ordre ?

Non je désire y aller seul !

Seul vraiment où aller vous être accompagné de Miss Granger et de Mr Weasley ?

Je préfèrerais qu'il reste ici mais connaissant Ron et Hermione, s'ils prennent connaissance de mon projet ils voudrons très certainement venir avec moi.

Très bien, alors je vous autorise tous les trois à aller à Goddric's Hollow ; il n'est pas prudent que vous y alliez seul et vos amis ont déjà prouvez nombre de fois leur capacité et pourrons venir nous prévenir si les choses tournaient mal.

Merci professeur !

Aller Harry, il est maintenat l'heure d'aller manger.

Au revoir professeur !

Au revoir

Une fois sorti du bureau de la directrice Harry se demanda ce que Dumbledore avait bien put dire au professeur Macgonnagal car ça avait été tellement simple de la convaincre de le laissé aller seul à Godric's Hollow que s'en était troublant ! Enfin il fallait prendre cela comme c'était et profiter de ses libertés qui lui étaient accordées.

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, Harry dut pris d'assaut par ses deux amis qui lui demandèrent ce qu'il était allé faire et le jeune homme leurs expliqua qu'il leur raconterait tout ça quand ils seraient seuls.

Pendant tout le repas, Harry tenta de sonder le visage de Ginny pour savoir si elle avait décidé de venir au rendez-vous qu'il lui avait donné mais la jeune fille prenait un malin plaisir à l'ignorer et à discuter avec ses amis ne laissant rien paraître de ce qu'elle comptait faire.

C'est avec une boule au ventre qu'il se dirrigea donc vers la salle sur demande. Harry attendit vingt minutes sans aucune Ginny à l'horizon. Quand il décida finalement de regagner son dortoire et de se faire une raison, il entendit une voix familière crier :

Harry attend !

Quand il la vit, son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine et il réussit à articuler :

Ginny, tu es venue…

Oui, répondit-elle, j'ai hésité mais finalement….

Ils rentrèrent tous les seux dans la salle sur demande et Harry la fit asseoir sur un canapé confortable et lui dit :

Ginny, je suis vraiment désolé de m'être emporté comme je l'ai fait l'autre soir. Mais c'est que je t'aime et je ne suporte pas qu'un autre homme s'approche de toi. Tu avais raison j'étais mort de jalousie… j'essairai de ne plus recommencer ; tu peux me pardonner ?

Pour toute réponse, Ginny plongea son regard dans les yeux verts émeraude d'Harry et l'embrassa tendrement. Petit à petit le baiser se fit plus fougeux. Quand tous deux se séparèrent l'un de l'autre encore haletants, Ginny dit :

Je te pardonne.

Merci, répondit Harry.

Puis les deux touretraux se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien et à refaire le monde comme si la menace de la guerre qui grondait aux portes de Poudlard n'était qu'un vague souvenir et que rien ne pouvais entacher leur monment d'intimité.

Quand ils revinrent à la réalité, ils se rendirent-compte qu'is avaient dépassé le couvre feu d'une demi-heure. Ainsi, ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer à leur dortoir tout en tentant d'éviter Rusard et miss Teigne et Harry se maudit lui-même d'avoir oublier de prendre sa cape d'invisibilité.

Une fois en sécurité dans leur salle commune de Gryffondor, Harry et Ginny échangèrent un dernier baiser et la jeune fille monta dans son dortoire. Quand Harry s'appretait à faire de même la voix de son meilleur ami retentit dans la pièce et dit :

Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais avec ma sœur à une heure si tardive ?

Ben rien on s'est juste réconcillier et on à parlé on a pas vus le temps passé !

Oui c'est ça, dit plutot que tu….

Ron, dit la voix d'Hermione calme toi un peu et laisse Ginny et Harry tranquille ! N'oublie pas la cause principale qui fait que nous avons attendut Harry !

Mmmmmmrf…..

Harry, repris la jeune fille, on voulais savoir ce que tu avais fait avant le repas !

Je suis allé voir Macgonnagal et je lui ai demandé la permission d'aller à Godric's Hollow ce week end ; elle est d'accord.

Très bien ! alors nous irons à Godric's Hollow ! dit Ron qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa bon humeur.

Eh bien, c'est à dire que….

Quoi, s'emporta Hermione, tu vas encore nous dire que tu veux y aller seul, tu sais bien qu'il en est hors de question !

Mais Hermione ….

Il n'y a pas de mais, Ron et moi allons t'accompagner que tu le veuilles ou non.

Bon c'est comme vous voulez, de toute manière, le professeur Macgonnagall est d'accord pour uqe vous m'accompagnez !

Et pourquoi ne l'as tu pas dit plus tot espece d'imbécile !

Ben euh je sais pas, je voulais voir si vous teniez vraiment à venir avec moi !

Tu es impossible Harry, s'indigna Hermione. Bon, il est tant d'aller se coucher maintenant !

C'est ainsi que chacun se rebdit à son dortoire pour une nuit de sommeil bien méritée après cette première journée érintante.


	10. Périple à Godric's Hollow

**10**

**Périple à Godric's Hollow**

La semaine passa à toute allure et les cours étaient plus intenses les uns que les autres. Tous les professeurs insistaient sur l'importance de cette année à cause des ASPIC. Ils ressassaient sans arrêt qu'il fallait travailler dur pour réussir. Ce à quoi Hermione lançait des regards entendus à Ron et Harry.

Finalement le week-end arriva enfin. Après le déjeuner Harry alla ce promener avec Ginny. Cette dernière regardait le jeune homme d'un regard inquiet, il semblait préoccupé par quelque chose. Elle demanda :

Qu'est ce que tu mijotes Harry ?

Rien !

Harry ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer à me cacher des chose ! Je sais très bien que tu mijotes un truc alors tu vas me le dire immédiatement ! Tu m'as promis que tu ne me laisserais plus à l'écart, tu te souviens ?

…., Bon, si je te le dis, tu me promets que tu ne voudras pas me suivre ?

Ca dépendra de ce que c'est ?

Ginny …

Bon, bon, d'accord je promets !

Ron, Hermione et moi allons à Godric's Hollow.

Hum…

Quoi ?

Je peux savoir pourquoi Ron et Hermione ont le droit de t'accompagner et pas moi ?

Ginny, on en a déjà parlé, je ne veux pas….

Me mettre en danger comme tu voudras après tout… vas te faire tuer ça m'est égal ! Dit la jeune fille en tournant les talons.

Ginny, tenta Harry pour la rattraper. Mais elle ne voulut rien entendre et elle se dirigea d'un air résolu jusqu'aux dortoirs.

Harry voulut la rejoindre mais il se rappela que chaque garçon qui tentait de s'approcher du dortoir des filles se retrouvait sur un toboggan glissant. Il se dirigea donc vers Ron et Hermione qui l'attendait pour mettre en place un plan au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Ils discutèrent pendant un moment puis Hermione dit qu'il était l'heure de rejoindre Hagrid qui sous ordre de Mcgonagall les ferait sortir du château afin qu'ils puissent se rendre à Pré-au-lard pour transplaner jusqu'à Godric's Hollow.

Quand ils furent dans le village sorcier les trois jeunes gens transplanèrent donc à l'endroit où ils avaient prévu d'aller.

Il atterrirent tous approximativement au même endroit même si Ron se retrouva perché sur un arbre ! Devant eux se dessinait une pancarte rouge ou le nom de Godric's Hollow était indiqué en lettres d'or ; ils étaient arrivés à bon port.

Les trois jeunes gens s'apprêtèrent à rentrer dans le village quand une voix surgit de nulle part et dit :

Je…. Je suis arrivée entière ?

Ne voyant personne Harry, Ron et Hermione brandirent leurs baguettes et Harry demanda :

Qui est là ?

C'est moi idiot ! Dit Ginny sortant de sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry.

Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

J'ai pris ta cape dans ton dortoir, je vous ai suivit et j'ai transplané avec vous !

MAIS TU N'AS PAS TON PERMIS ! Cria Ron.

J'ai appris toute seule et j'y suis arrivée alors où est le problème ?

Le problème, cria Harry, LE PROBLEME C'EST QUE CA AURAIT PUT ÊTRE DANGEREUX ! TU ES INCONSCIENTE !

Oh ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver, si tu ne m'avais pas une fois de plus mise à l'écart je n'aurais pas pris ce risque !

JE T'AVAIS INTERDIT DE VENIR POURQUIOI NE M'AS-TU PAS ECOUTE !

TU CROYAIS VRAIMENT QUE J'ALLAIS T'ATTENDRE PATIEMENT DANS MON DORTOIR PENDANT QUE VOUS RISQUIEZ VOS VIES ?

On se calme ! Dit Hermione.

Mais Hermione protesta Harry, tu n'es quand même pas d'accord avec elle !

Non, Harry, je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas dut agir ainsi c'était irresponsable mais cependant je peux comprendre c'est frustrant de ne pas partager les choses qui tiennent à cœur à la personne qu'on aime !

Mais…

Bon, intervint Ron, pas la peine de parler de ça pendant des heures, faisons ce que nous avons à faire maintenant et partons ! Quand a toi Ginny je parlerai de ça à maman quand nous serons rentrés !

Ron non… ! implora Ginny

Allons-y ! Dit Hermione pour ne pas se retrouver dans une dispute entre le frère et la sœur et ne pas se faire remarquer ainsi à l'entrée du village.

La petite troupe se mit donc en route et se mit à chercher l'ancienne maison des Potter. Mais, elle semblait bien cachée. Au bout de quelque temps, Hermione eut la bonne idée de demander à des moldus s'ils ne connaissaient pas une maison abandonnée dans le village. La personne à qui ils demandèrent était un vieux monsieur qui leur dit qu'il y avait bien ce type de maison à la sortie du village mais qu'elle était hantée depuis des années et que personne n'osait s'en approcher et il déconseilla aux quatre adolescents de s'y aventurer. Après l'avoir remercier pour ses renseignements et que le moldu se soit éloigné, Harry dit :

Je suis sur que mes parents cultivaient cette idée de maison hantée afin de ne pas être découvert !

C'est très possible, dit Hermione, bon nombre de famille sorcière utilisent cette excuse pour ne pas être dérangée par des moldus trop curieux.

Ils continuèrent donc leur chemin et au bout de quelques instants ils tombèrent sur une maison perchée en haut d'un arbre qui semblait avoir été belle à une époque.

Harry resta un moment pétrifié devant cette vision, rien ne semblait plus l'atteindre, il était comme parti dans un autre monde ; tentant peut-être de se souvenir de ce que fut sa vie dans cette maison qui semblait sortie tout droit d'un conte de fée. Le jeune homme revint à la réalité quand Ginny mit sa main dans la sienne et qu'elle lui sourit tendrement ; Harry lui sourit à son tour et dit :

Entrons.

Les quatre amis passèrent donc la porte taillée dans le tronc de l'arbre et montèrent un long escalier en colimaçon pour enfin arrivée sur une large pièce qui semblait être une salle à manger avec au fond une magnifique cheminée en pierre et fer forgé d'où s'élevait une flamme bleutée. Autour de cette dernière, il y avait deux canapés rouges et une petite table basse en bois. Du coté de la porte se trouvait une grande table et deux bancs de chaques coté un buffet et des photographies de la famille Potter étaient collées au mur. Harry s'approcha de l'une d'elle et regarda sa mère, son père et Sirius qui le tenait lui bébé dans ses bras et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par Ginny qui demandait :

C'est quoi cette flamme bleue dans la cheminer c'est bizarre qu'il y ait encore du feu dans une maison abandonnée depuis plus de 10 ans !

C'est la flama esperanza, la flamme de l'espoir c'est une flamme que l'on crée par magie après la mort de quelqu'un et qui dur tant que l'on entretient le souvenir des défunts et elle s'éteint quand il n'y a plus personne pour penser à eux, expliqua Hermione.

Les quatre amis se dirigèrent ensuite à l'étage en prenant l'escalier qui menait à un couloir où se découpaient quatre portes : la première était ce qui semblait être une chambre d'ami avec un grand lit à baldaquin recouvert d'une couverture prune et d'oreiller fuchsia d'un coté, il y avait une armoire en chêne massif et de l'autre un fauteuil de cuir noir et une petite étagère remplie de livres, ce qui donna des frissons de plaisir à Hermione. En face du lit on pouvait distinguer une coiffeuse recouverte des même teintes que le lit.

Dans la pièce voisine se trouvait la salle de bain avec une immense baignoire dorée qui ressemblait plus à une piscine surmontée de dizaine de robinets et sur le coté deux petits lavabos dorés, ainsi que des placards blancs aux poignées dorées elles aussi. La faïence blanche qui recouvrait les murs et les dorures faisaient un effet magnifique et donnait un coté féerique à la pièce. Et étrangement tout était resté intact comme si le temps n'avait pas eut d'emprise sur cette magnifique demeure.

La pièce à côté, était la chambre de Lily et James, semblable à la précédente mais cette fois ci les couleurs dominantes étaient le rouge et or, fidèle à leur héritage gryffondorien.

La dernière chambre était la chambre d'enfant d'Harry avec un berceau en bois recouvert d'un drap blanc au fond de la pièce, un meuble table à langer sur le coté et une petite baignoire blanche et dorée avec trois robinets au-dessus. De l'autre côté il, y avait une commode en bois recouverte de peluches. Cependant cette pièce semblait moins bien conservée que les précédentes c'était comme si on pouvait palper dans l'atmosphère le drame qui y avait eut lieu. Et au pied du berceau on remarquai la trace d'une brûlure qui quand on la regardait de plus près semblait encore rougeoyante. Hermione assura qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait bien être et se promit d'aller chercher dans les livres ce que cela pouvait représenter.

C'est certainement lier à Vous-Savez-Qui ou à la mort de ta mère Harry, dit Ron.

Certainement…

Regardez, dit Ginny on dirait que cela représente un H !

Les trois autres se penchèrent plus attentivement sur la brûlure et ne purent que constater l'évidence : elle représentait bien un H.

Ceci ne me dit rien de bon ! Dit Hermione de son éternel ton inquiet.

Les trois amis firent le chemin inverse et sortirent de la maison pour se retrouver sous un temps pluvieux et sombre. Au loin un cimetière se découpait, Harry s'y dirigea d'un pas incertain et quand Ron voulut le suivre il fût retenu par Hermione qui lui dit :

Il a besoin d'y aller seul !

Mouai.

Harry s'aventura à l'intérieur du cimetière et chercha la tombe de ses parents sans véritable succès, ces derniers ne semblaient pas avoir été enterrés à Godric's Hollow et le jeune homme fut effrayé à l'idée que ses parents n'aient pas eut d'enterrement décent mais il se rassura bien vite en se disant que Dumbledore n'aurait pas laissé une telle chose se passer. Harry s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand il le vit au fond du cimetière : un majestueux caveau qui indiquait «ici repose Godric Gryffondor et ses descendants ». Poussé par la curiosité et le désir de voir la tombe du créateur de sa maison, Harry entra à l'intérieur et fut surpris par le nombre de tombe qu'il contenait, celle de Godric Gryffondor était sertie de rubis et d'or et représentait un homme endormi à la manière des sarcophages égyptiens, plus loin on pouvait lire les noms des différents descendants du créateur de Poudlard. Les dernières tombes semblaient plus entretenue et plus récente que les précédentes. Harry s'en approcha et lut :

Ici repose les regrettés James et Lily Potter

1955-1981

Parents aimants et amis fidèles

Mort trop tôt par la haine 

Mais vivant dans nos cœurs

Par l'amour

Bouleversé par cette découverte, Harry courut à toute vitesse pour rejoindre ses camarades. Quand il fut auprès d'eux il raconta ce qu'il avait découvert. Cependant cette nouvelle ne sembla pas étonner Hermione car la jeune fille dit :

Je le savais ! Tout portait à croire que tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor Harry : tu es dans sa maison, tu es né dans le même village que lui et son épée t'est apparue quand tu étais dans la chambre des secrets et j'ai lut que seule un véritable Gryffondor pouvait s'en servir comme une arme !

Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit avant !

Je n'en étais pas certaine et il fallait que tu le découvre par toi-même.

Au fait, intervint Ginny, Ron n'est pas avec toi ?

Non, pourquoi serait-il avec moi, il est resté avec vous quand je suis allé au cimetière !

Oui, dit Hermione, mais en ne te voyant pas revenir, il est allé te rejoindre pour voir si tout allait bien… tu ne l'as pas vu ?

Non….

Ou est-il encore allé ! Je savais bien qu'on aurait pas dut le laisser seul !

C'est bon pas la peine de vous inquiéter, dit une voix derrière eux, je suis là !

Ou étais-tu encore passé Ron ?

Je cherchais Harry mais je ne l'ai pas trouver et quand je l'ai enfin aperçu, il sortait du cimetière en courant, et le temps que je traverse moi aussi le cimetière il vous avait déjà rejoint.

Tu ne devrais pas t'aventurer comme cela tout seul, dit Harry, cela pourrait être dangereux.

Oui bon ca va, je ne suis pas en sucre ! S'emporta Ron.

Bon Ron § ca suffit maintenant ! Il faut rentrer, je préviens Hagrid, dit Hermione.

Comment peux-tu le prévenir ? Demanda Ginny.

Je lui ai donné une des pièces avec lesquels on prévenait des réunions de l'AD. Je n'ai qu'a l'activer pour qu'il sache qu'il doit nous attendre devant les portes de Poudlard. Répondit Hermione tout en tapotant le faux galion de sa baguette.

Très bien, dit Harry, nous pouvons transplaner maintenant. Donne-moi ta main Ginny. On se retrouve tous devant la grille de Poudlard. Et dans un pop sonore, les deux adolescents disparurent.

Les quatre amis arrivèrent presque en même temps au lieu de rendez-vous ou Hagrid les attendait.

Tout c'est bien passé demanda le géant.

Oui, oui, il n'y a eu aucune attaque !

Très bien !

Hagrid essayait tant bien que mal de garder un visage impassible mais on voyait bien que celui-ci s'était fait beaucoup de soucis pour ses quatre élèves préférés.

Le professeur McGonagall les attendait elle aussi devant l'entrée des Gryffondors.

Tout c'est bien passé monsieur Potter ?

Oui professeur !

Avez-vous découvert quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Oh oui ! D'ailleurs, j'aimerais vous en parler.

Très bien, retrouvez-moi dans mon bureau dans une heure. Le mot de passe est clair de lune.

Merci professeur.

Alors que le professeur McGonagall regagnait sont bureau, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny pénétrèrent dans leur salle commune où leurs camarades étaient soit en train de travailler, de jouer aux échecs ou de commenter le nouveau sorcière Hebdo.

Les quatre amis vaguèrent à leurs occupations : Hermione se plongea dans ses bouquins, Ron se lança dans une partie d'échec avec Neville tandis qu'Harry et Ginny s'éclipsèrent dans la salle sur demande.

Harry avait fait apparaître un élégant salon composé de deux majestueux canapés rouges et or, d'une petite table en marbre recouverte de met succulents et une musique douce s'élevaient dans la pièce.

Les deux amoureux s'assirent sur le canapé et parlèrent des événements de l'après-midi. Harry tentant de digérer le choc de la découverte de ses origines.

Ginny l'écoutait attentivement bercée par le flot de ses paroles. Peu à peu les deux tourtereaux se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et leurs lèvres se touchèrent dans un baiser plein de fièvre. Au bout de quelques instants les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent allongés sur le canapé ne portant plus que leurs seul sous-vêtements. Capes et habits étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce.

Cette scène de tendresse et d'amour les firent un peu oublier la terrible menace qui grondait au dehors. Mais au bout d'un instant, Ginny sursauta et dit :

Harry, on ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne suis pas prête.

Ne t'inquiète pas, ma puce, je saurai attendre, je t'aime assez pour ça… Mince ! J'ai oublié le rendez-vous avec McGonagall !

Oups ! Répondit Ginny en ne pouvant dissimuler son amusement.

Harry se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse et quand celui-ci s'apprêtait à sortir Ginny lui dit en riant :

Harry ! Ta cape est à l'envers !

Rrrrrrrrrr, Maugréa le jeune homme en remettant correctement sa cape.

Puis, il se dirigea vers le bureau de McGonagall. Devant la gargouille il prononça le mot de passe. La Gargouille coulissa et Harry monta l'escalier en colimaçon et quand il entra dans le bureau de la directrice, il la trouva en grande discussion avec le portrait de Dumbledore.

Quand l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard vit son petit protégé il dit :

Harry, te voilà enfin !

Désolé professeur, j'ai été retenu.

Que vouliez-vous nous dire monsieur Potter ? Demanda McGonagall.

Il sait Minerva… il sait.

Oh… dit McGonagall.

Je suis vraiment le descendant de Godric Gryffondor alors ?

Oui, Harry… dit Dumbledore de son ton apaisant. Tu es un Gryffondor et si tu réfléchis bien, tu sauras ce que cela signifie.

Comment-ça ?

A toi de découvrir ce qui se cache au fond de toi §

Et sur ces mot le professeur Dumbledore s'endormit dans son cadre dorée.

Qu'a-t-il voulut dire professeur McGonagall ?

Je ne sais pas Harry, même au-delà de la mort il reste avec ses mystères. Mais je pense que vous savez ce qu'il a voulu dire et si vous n'en avez pas conscience aujourd'hui vous le découvrirez sûrement un jour. Pensez à ses mots : la réponse se cache au fond de vous.

Mais pourquoi m'avoir caché mes origines ?

Je pense que vous aviez déjà beaucoup de données à accuser pour votre jeune âge et que le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas voulut rajouter à cela le poids de l'héritage d'une haute lignée.

Merci de m'avoir reçu professeur.

De rien Harry, mais je crains hélas ne pas vous avoir apporté beaucoup de réponses. Ce qui vous arrive est encore un mystère pour moi et vous seul avez le pouvoir de changer les choses. Sur ce je vous dit aurevoir.

Aurevoir professeur.

Quand Harry sortit du bureau de la directrice il se trouvait encore plus abasourdi qu'avant cet entretien. Qu'avait donc bien voulut dire le portrait de Dumbledore ? Cela faisait déjà deux fois depuis le début de l'année que le vieux sorcier lui faisait part de messages étranges….

Quand Harry regagna sa salle commune, tous les élèves se préparaient à aller dîner dans la Grande Salle. Le jeune homme expliqua brièvement à ses amis ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de leurs professeur et les quatre amis allèrent manger.

Quand il se coucha cette nuit là, Harry avait l'esprit bien préoccupé. Tant de gens comptaient sur lui…


	11. Retour et découverte

**11**

**Retour et découverte**

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, rythmées par les cours et les devoirs mais aussi par les entraînements intensifs de Quidditch ce qui motivait bien plus Ron qui tenait une place de gardien dans l'équipe de Gryffondor et Harry qui lui en était non seulement l'attrapeur mais aussi le capitaine.

C'est ainsi que le premier match de la saison arriva. C'était une des rencontres les plus attendue de Poudlard : Gryffondor contre Serpentard.

Nous voila donc samedi matin jour de match. Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Hermione était plongée dans de gros livres d'histoire de la magie et jetait des regards désapprobateurs à Ron et Harry qui discutaient avec Dean et Seamus de la meilleur attaque à avoir contre les serpentards au lieu de faire leurs devoirs. Quand il fut l'heure du repas de midi, tout ce petit monde se rendit dans la Grande salle et les garçons continuèrent leur discussion sur le sport qui les passionnait tant. Ron demanda soudain à Hermione ce qu'elle pensait de leur plan d'attaque ce qui mit la jeune fille dans un état de colère terrible :

- Comment est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui est bien où non alors que je suis toujours hors jeu quand il s'agit de Quidditch, que je n'aime pas ce jeu et que de toute manière les choses vraiment importantes sont dans les livres, mais cela Ron tu ne peux pas le comprendre vu que tu ne sais même pas ce que veux dire lire !

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas plongé toute la journée dans les livres comme une miss je sais tout que cela veut dire que je suis débile ! Toi tu es incapable de monter sur un balai ! En fait tu es jalouse !

- Pffff ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi Ron ! Dit la jeune fille en laissant les garçons derrière elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?demanda Ron à Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, elle doit juste se sentir un peu à l'écart quand on parle de Quidditch, c'est vrai, elle est la seule à ne pas en faire, même Ginny fait partie de l'équipe…

- Oui mais bon ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'elle s'énerve comme ça alors que j'essayait justement de la faire participer à notre conversation.

- Mais tu connais Hermione elle ne parle que des choses qu'elle maîtrise… aller laisse tomber ça lui passera.

Pendant tout le repas Hermione ne décrocha pas un mot à Ron et resta le nez plongé dans son assiette.

Quand tout le monde s'apprêtait à quitter la table, le professeur McGonagall se leva et fit une annonce:

- Je voudrais vous faire part d'une chose importante. Vous avez tous eu vent des événements de l'an passé et du fait qu'un de vos camarades avait rejoint le clan de Vous-Savez-Qui. Cependant aujourd'hui les chose sont changée et monsieur Malefoy va revenir au sein de l'école (cette déclaration fit s'élever des oh de protestation chez les élèves et des ah de joie chez certains autres). Je tiens à ce que vous ne le jugiez pas sur ses actions aussi condamnables soient-elles. Mais les circonstances font qu'il peut regagner sa place au sein de l'école et le premier qui cherchera à en savoir plus (dit -elle en regardant dans la direction d'Harry) sera très sévèrement punis car quant aux raisons qui font qu'il se trouve ici monsieur Malefoy a fait le serment sorcier de ne rien révéler. Ainsi, monsieur Malefoy va reprendre sa place au sein de l'équipe de Quidditch et sa place de préfet. Je vous souhaite donc un bon Match.

A la fin de ce discours ce fut un Malefoy toujours aussi sur de lui qui entra dans la grande salle sous les chuchotements et les regards de ses camarades.

Ron avait pris son habituelle teinte rouge brique et était près à exploser de rage. Il dit entre ses dents :

- Qu'est-ce que ce mangemort vient-il faire ici ? Sa place est à Azkaban !

- Oui tu as raisons Ron, dit Harry, on va lui faire regretté d'être revenu à Poudlard !

- Je vous arrête tout de suite ! Intervint Hermione, vous n'avez donc pas entendu ce que le professeur McGonagall dit : pas de jugement ! Et je suis sure que si Drago est ici ce n'est certainement pas sans raison… McGonagall ne l'aurait pas accepté au sein de l'école s'il était encore sous l'emprise de Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es du coté de cette fouine Hermione ?

- Non Ron, je ne suis pas de son coté mais je réfléchi avec ma tête et pas avec ma rancœur moi !

- Hein ! Parce que…

- Bon, bon, on se calme, dit soudain Harry qui voulait éviter une nouvelle dispute, nous verrons le problème Malefoy plus tard. Ron, pour le moment, nous devons aller nous préparer pour le match. On te voit au stade Hermione ?

- Oui, oui à tout à l'heure.

Dehors l'un des derniers rayons de soleil du mois de septembre brillait dans le ciel et une légère brise flottait, c'était un temps parfait pour un match et comme à leur habitude les élèves de Poudlard s'étaient rassemblés en masse dans le stade pour assister à cette rencontre tant attendue.

Dans les vestiaires des joueurs, Harry fit son premiers discours de l'année en tant que capitaine et une fois terminé il sortit à la tête de son équipe sous les applaudissements des Gryffondors et les sifflements des serpentards et inversement quand l'équipe des serpentards firent leur entrée avec Malefoy à leur tête. Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main tout en se lançant des regards si noirs que s'ils avaient eut des baguettes magiques à la place ils se seraient lancés un véritable Adava Kedavra.

Madame bibine lança le départ et les deux équipes enfourchèrent leurs balais et s'élevèrent dans les airs. Une fois que les balles furent lancées le match commença. Harry regardait de gauche à droite à la recherche du vif d'or.

Au loin s'élevait la voie du nouveau commentateur, le Serdaigle Owen Cauldwell:

- Ginny Wesley a intercepté le souafle, elle se dirige comme un flèche vers les buts mais ce gros lourdaud de Goyle lui a barré la route et oh non ! Le souafle lui échappe des mains ! Quel blaireau ce Goyle !

- Monsieur Cauldwell vous nous dispenserez de vos jugements de valeur ! Intervint le professeur McGonagall.

- Pardon professeur …. Le poursuiveur des serpentards a repris le souafle il est tout près des buts ! Il lance et Weasley le rattrape en une magnifique arabesque quel talent!

On entendit s'élever dans la foule :

_Weasley est notre roi_

_Weasley est notre roi_

_Avec lui le Souafle ne passe pas_

_Weasley est notre roi_

Harry et Malfoy se jaugeaient d'un regard méprisant et de temps en temps chacun des deux attrapeurs regardaient autour de lui tout en faisant des tours du stade à la recherche du vif d'or. Harry était bien décidé à l'attraper pour montrer à ce crétin de Malefoy qu'il était toujours le plus adroit au Quidditch.

- Gryffondor mène de 60 point à 50 c'est un match très serré que nous vivons la ! Mais Ginny Weasley a de nouveau le souafle, elle et devant les buts et elle maaaaaaaaarque 70 points pour Gryffondor ! Cela ne semble pas plaire à ce cher Crabbe…. Il tape avec toute sa force dans le cognard qui oh misère il se dirige tout droit vers Ginny ! Attention !

Mais il était trop tard le cognard atteignit la jeune fille de plein fouet et elle tomba de son balais. Harry qui vit la jeune fille faire une chute libre n'hésita pas une seconde, il descendit en piqué avec toute la puissance de son Éclair de Feu et rattrapa la jeune fille au vol. Quand il la déposa au sol et qu'on la conduit à l'infirmerie, le jeune homme aperçu soudain un reflet doré à quelques mètres de là. Il s'élança a nouveau et remonta en direction du vif d'or. Malefoy qui était resté en haut pendant le sauvetage héroïque d'Harry se lança lui aussi à la poursuite du vif d'or. Les deux adversaires se livrèrent à une course acharnée. Soudain Harry remonta en chandelle, Drago fit de même mais l'attrapeur des Gryffondors arrêta son mouvement au dernier moment et changea de direction et descendit a nouveau en piqué. Ce ne fut qu'à quelques mètres du sol qu'il tendit la main et attrapa le vif d'or en tombant en roulant sur le sol.

Les hurlements de la foule s'élevèrent dans le stade et le commentateur du match hurla dans son micro :

- GRYFFONDOR REMPORTE LE MATCH A 220 POINTS CONTRE 50 POUR LES SERPENTARDS !

Les Gryffondors fêtèrent leur victoire dans leur salle commune jusqu'à tard dans la nuit avec Bièraubeurre et Jus de citrouille.

Seule Hermione était allée se coucher plus tôt, toujours contrariée par sa dispute avec Ron.

Harry et Ginny quant à eux, ils participèrent à la fête mais s'éclipsèrent dans un coin tranquille pour profiter à leur manière de leur victoire.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut pénible pour tous et quand Ron et Harry émergèrent enfin de leur lit l'heure du petit déjeuné était largement dépassée. Quand ils descendirent dans la salle commune ils trouvèrent Ginny et Hermione en train de travailler.

Harry se dirigea vers sa petite amie, l'embrassa tendrement et cette dernière lui rendit son baiser et sortit de sous la table un petit panier dans lequel se trouvait une bouteille de jus de citrouille, deux croissants et deux pommes, la jeune fille dit :

- Je t'ai rapporté à manger vu que tu n'as pas put déjeuner.

- Oh merci ma chérie, tu es un amour, dit Harry en l'embrassant de nouveau.

- Et a moi on m'a rien rapporté ? Demanda Ron d'un ton grognon.

- Tu ne le mérite pas… dit Hermione.

- Mais pourquoi j'ai faim moi aussi !

- Alors il fallait te lever plus tôt pour pouvoir aller déjeuner !

- Oui ben on ne se lève pas tous à l'aube ! Ne me reproche pas d'avoir une vie en dehors des livres !

- Mais moi aussi j'ai une vie en dehors des livres !

- Oh ça suffit vous, dit Ginny, vous allez arrêter tout de suite de vous disputer, Ron tu vas t'excuser auprès d'Hermione et toi Hermione tu vas sortir la nourriture que tu as rapporté pour Ron. Exécution !

- Je, je… m'excuse. S'exécuta Ron en embrassant Hermione sur la joue.

- Oui c'est bon, dit la jeune fille toute rouge en sortant un panier semblable a celui de Ginny.

Après ce léger incident matinal, le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien. Tout ce petit monde se mit tranquillement a ses devoirs sous le regard vigilent d'Hermione qui veillait à ce que Ron rédige correctement son devoir d'Histoire de la magie sur les sorciers révolutionnaires en France et a ce qu'Harry fasse son devoir de potion sans les bon conseils du Prince au sang mêlé ( car même si elle savait qu'il n'avait plus le livre et qu'il disait ne plus vouloir en entendre parler vu que ce prince n'était autre que Rogue, elle se méfiait quand même, il avait put en recopier certains passages ). Puis en fin de journée, les quatre amis se retrouvèrent seuls au bord du lac et discutèrent de leur avancé au niveau des horcruxes et de la recherche de l'identité de ce mystérieux R.A.B.

Le lundi matin, le premier cours fut un cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec cet étrange professeur Veugese si difficile à cerner, en commun avec les serpentards. L'objet du cours était l'acquisition d'un nouveau sortilège de défense : Le _clostrofobo _qui a pour but de donner à son adversaire l'illusion qu'il est enfermé entre quatre murs qui se referment sur lui. Pendant la panique de ce dernier, il est possible de lancer un stupéfix et vaincre l'adversaire.

Ce fut avec le pauvre Neville que le professeur Veugese fit la démonstration. Ce dernier semblait complètement pétrifié et une fois que le sort fut lancé, il se mit à hurler qu'on le laisse sortir tout en se débattant de toutes ses forces dans un espace invisible pour les autres. La scène aurait put être comique s'il n'avait pas cette expression d'horreur sur le visage. Les seuls qui riaient étaient les serpentards.

Après avoir fait sa démonstration, le professeur fit des groupes de duel et il sembla à Harry qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à faire des groupes mixtes (gryffondors et serpentards). C'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouva avec Malefoy, Ron avec Crabbe et Hermione avec Pansy Parkinson.

Malefoy dit à Harry de sa voie traînante:

- Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi Potter, le seigneur des ténèbres m'a appris beaucoup de choses ! Tu n'es pas à la hauteur !

- C'Est-ce qu'on va voir Malefoy !

Et chacun des deux lança le sort en même temps mais rien ne se passa. Au bout de quelques tentatives Harry réussit à enfermer Malefoy quelques secondes dans des murs illusoires. Il attisa ainsi la colère de Malefoy qui avait crier des CLOSTROFOBO CLOSTROFOBO à tout va sans arriver à atteindre Harry qui était à chaque fois plus rapide et lançait un sort de protection.

Quand le professeur Veugese arriva vers eux, il regarda Harry et dit :

- Monsieur Potter, n'avez-vous pas compris l'exercice. Il ne s'agit pas de mettre en place des sortilèges de protection mais celui que je viens de vous enseigner.

Mais à peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que Malefoy ce mit à vociférer et se débattre dans un espace invisible, sans qu'Harry n'ait prononcé un seul mot.

Le professeur Veugese regarda Harry d'un air étonné et lui dit :

- Vous viendrez me voir après le cours Monsieur Potter.

- Oui professeur.

Cette simple phrase fit naître un sourire narquois sur le visage de Malefoy qui avait été libéré de sa prison virtuelle.

Le cours se termina et une fois que tous les élèves furent sortis de la salle, Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur. Celui-ci le regarda de haut en bas pendant ce qui parut une éternité à Harry. IL finit par dire :

-Depuis quand pratiquez-vous les sorts informulée monsieur Potter ?

- Depuis cet été professeur, je me suis exercé pendant les vacances.

- Eh bien vous semblez avoir réussit mais faites attention monsieur Potter, ceci est une capacité rare, il faut la manier avec beaucoup de précautions et je ne pense pas que cela soit judicieux d'appliquer ce don sur vos camarades de classe. Gardez cela pour Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Mais professeur, il est nécessaire que je m'entraîne !

- Si vous voulez-vous entraîner, je peux vous y aider en vous donnant des cours particuliers et en vous apprenant à bien maîtriser ce pouvoir.

- Merci professeur. Ce serait avec plaisir.

- Je vous informerai de l'évolution des choses à ce sujet monsieur Potter. Maintenant allez y.

Harry quitta le professeur Veugese et rejoignit ses amis dans la grande salle afin de déjeuner. Au cours du repas, Ron voulut savoir pourquoi il avait été retenu. Harry expliqua ce qui c'était passé avec Malefoy et sa conversation avec le professeur. Après lui avoir fait un serment sur le danger d'utiliser de telle pratique, Hermione fut d'avis de Ron et voulut savoir s'il était possible qu'eux aussi assistent aux cours particuliers de Veugese. Puis, la jeune fille s'éclipsa en prétextant des recherches importantes à la bibliothèque.

Pendant le temps qu'il lui restait avant le cours de métamorphose de l'après-midi, Harry en profita pour passer un peu de temps avec Ginny. Les deux amoureux allèrent se promener dans le parc tandis que Ron faisait une partie d'échec avec Neville. Hermione ne réapparut pas avant le cours de métamorphose.

Quand elle vint s'asseoir auprès de Ron et Harry, elle leur glissa à l'oreille un « je dois impérativement vous parler de quelque chose de très important ce soir ».

Le cours du professeur McGonagall portait sur comment changer une plume en oiseau. Tout se passa bien à part les habituels déboires de Neville qui fit exploser sa plume mais bon cela était maintenant une anecdote du quotidien et ne perturba pas plus les élèves, habitués aux malheurs de Neville.

Le soir venu, les trois amis attendirent de se retrouver seuls dans la salle commune et Hermione sortit un gros bouquin sur lequel on pouvait lire : _Histoire des préfets célèbres. _Devant la mine déconfite des deux garçons elle ouvrit le livre et chercha une page et dit :

- C'est là, dit elle en pointant une phrase du doigt : Regulus Alphard Black (R.A.B), élève de serpentard, préfet en chef a Poudlard en 1971 a obtenu ses ASPIC avec une moyenne de 10 optimal et les félicitations du jury.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, dit Ron, toi aussi tu auras les félicitations du jury !!!

- Oui, peut-être mais le problème n'est pas là ! R.A.B c'est lui qui c'est emparé du médaillon des serpentards…..

- Le frère de Sirius !!!! Dit Harry.

- Oui, le frère de Sirius… et c'est seulement après avoir fait cette découverte que je me suis rappelé de cet été au square Grimmaud quand nous avons trouvé un médaillon dans une vieille mâle et que…

- Kreattur l'a pris, termina Harry.

- Oui, et je pense qu'il l'a toujours et que ce médaillon est celui de Salazar Serpentard.

- Mais comment faire pour le récupérer avec cet imbécile d'elfe de maison, remarqua Ron.

- N'oublie pas que Kreattur est à Poudlard et qu'Harry est son maître maintenant, il ne peut pas lui désobéir ! Et arrête de le traiter d'imbécile. Je suis sure et certaine qu'il n'est pas mauvais au fond !

- Mais oui je sais c'est le candidat idéal pour la sale! Se moqua Ron.

- Ce n'est pas sale mais S.A.L.E, la société d'aide à la li…

- Oui, oui on sait, coupa Harry, mais revenons à notre problème. Je vais demander à Kreattur de venir et on le questionnera. Kreattur, Kreattur, ton maître Harry Potter te demande de venir.

-Au bout de quelques instants le vieil elfe de maison apparut dans un pop dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et dit.

- Mon très cher maître demande Kreattur, dit l'elfe de maison d'un ton ironique en s'abaissant si bas que son nez crochu touchait le sol.

- Je voulais te demander ou se trouve le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard.

- Kreattur n'a aucune idée d'où se trouve le médaillon du fondateur de la grande maison qu'est Serpentard.

- Kreattur, dit Hermione d'une voie douce, est-ce que tu te souviens de ce médaillon que tu as récupéré quand mes amis et moi avons nettoyé la maison des Black ?

- Kreattur ne répond pas à la sale sang-de-bourbe ni a son ami traître à son sang !

- Kreattur, intervint Harry, je suis ton maître maintenant et je t'ordonne de répondre a la question d'Hermione !

- Oui, Kreattur se souvient…

- Et tu peux me dire ou est-ce qu'il se trouve maintenant ? demanda Harry.

- Kreattur l'a caché car il a promis à son ancien maître qu'il le protégerait toujours des gens mauvais.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas des gens mauvais Kreattur, dit Hermione, tu peux nous donner le médaillon, nous saurons quoi en faire et le protéger.

- Pff, dit Kreattur plus pour lui que pour les autres, la sang-de-bourbe est folle elle pense que Kreattur va confier le trésor de Regulus Black à une abomination de la nature de son espèce.

- Kreattur, dit nous où est le médaillon insista Harry.

- Il est dans un endroit où personne ne le trouvera. Kreattur le protège.

- Nous le protégerons aussi Kreattur alors donne moi le médaillon s'il te plait!

Tout à coup les yeux de l'elfe de maison se mirent à devenir vitreux et il se mit à se balancer d 'avant en arrière en répétant :

- Kreattur a promis, Kreattur a promis…

- Qu'Est-ce qui lui prend encore ? Demanda Ron d'un ton exaspéré.

- Il est en état de choc, répondit Hermione.

Un grand silence s'installa entre les trois amis, seul les lamentations de Kreattur troublaient le calme de la pièce quand soudain Harry eut une idée et dit à Kreattur:

- Est tu déjà allé dans une caverne Kreattur ?

L'elfe répondit comme dans un état de transe et sembla soudain mélanger passé et présent :

- Oh oui, hier, Kreattur a accompagne son maître dans une caverne. Il fait noir Kreattur a peur mais son maître le protège il lui a promis…

- Que faites-vous dans cette caverne ? Continua Harry.

- Kreattur monte dans un bateau avec le maître et des bêtes essayent de le tirer dans l'eau noir mais Kreattur s'accroche au bateau… il ne veux pas aller dans l'eau, Kreattur n'aime pas l'eau et il doit rester avec le maître sinon il sera fâché contre Kreattur….

- Et après le bateau ?

- Kreattur arrivent sur la terre devant un petit bassin qui brille. A ses mots l'elfe de maison se pencha sur le seau qu'il tenait à la main et continua de revivre le passé :

- Le maître demande à Kreattur s'il voit le bijou au fond du petit bassin et Kreattur répond que oui il le voit et que le bijou est très beau. Ce bijou est-il au maître ? Non le maître répond qu'il est a un ami et que son ami lui a demandé de récupérer son bijou et Kreattur va l'aider à le prendre. Kreattur est un bon elfe de maison il va aider le maître…. Il va vider l'eau et le maître pourra prendre le médaillon. Alors le maître dit a Kreattur que ce qui est dans le bassin n'est pas de l'eau mais du poison et Kreattur va le boire pour aider le maître. Mais Kreattur ne veux pas boire le poison maître pas le poison Kreattur feras tout ce que le maître voudra mais il ne veux pas boire le poison ! Alors le maître répond que si kreattur ne bois pas c'est qu'il est un mauvais elfe de maison… Non kreattur est un bon elfe de maison mais il ne veut pas boire le poison, Kreattur n'aime pas le poison….mais le maître insiste et il ordonne a Kreattur de boire « BOIT! »

Pendant que l'elfe de maison revivait ces moment passés dans la caverne, une expression d'horreur et de profond désarrois se peignait sur son visage. Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient révoltés par ce que Kreattur racontait… comment Regulus avait put être aussi inhumain pour faire subir cela à cette pauvre créature.

L'elfe de maison se débattait sur le sol en pleurant et criant qu'il ne voulait pas boire puis soudain, il s'agrippa le cou de sa propre main osseuse et décharnée et se força à pencher la tête dans le seau et dit « BOIT ».

Et petit a petit il se mit a avoir les mêmes hallucinations que Dumbledor dans la caverne. L'elfe de maison se roulait par terre en poussant des cris d'agonie Horrible puis au bout d'un certain temps, il continua :

- Kreattur a le médaillon…lui est le maître sont rentrés puis le maître est partit. Il confit le médaillon à Kreattur en lui faisant promettre de le garder, le cacher et le protéger et de le donner à personne surtout pas a son ami. Alors Kreattur garde, cache et protège le médaillon et il ne le donne a personne…Kreattur veut être un bon maître de maison et il veut que le maître soit content de kreattur et il redonnera le médaillon quand le maître reviendra…

- Kreattur, dit Harry qui avait bien compris que le vieil elfe de maison était en plein délire, j'ai vu Regulus ce matin il m'a dit qu'il était très fier de toi et qu'il te demandait de me donner le médaillon pour que je le lui apporte.

- Le traître a son sang a vu le maître ?

- Oui Kreattur… alors donne moi le médaillon…

- Kreattur ne sais pas, le maître lui a donner un ordre, Kreattur doit obéir…

- Kreattur moi je ne te donnerai pas d'ordre, je te demande juste de me donner le médaillon si tu en a envie. Tu as le choix…

- Le nouveau maître traître à son sang demande a Kreattur de choisir ?

- Oui, Kreattur…

- Si Kreattur donne le médaillon il sera un bon elfe ?

- Oui, Kreattur, si tu donne le médaillon tu sera non seulement un bon elfe mais tu seras mon ami…

- Un ami ?

- Oui…

- Mais les elfes de maison ne sont pas des amis !

- Et bien moi j'ai envie que tu sois mon ami…

Pour Kreattur qui avait toujours été traité en véritable esclave par les Black n'était pas habitué a une telle reconnaissance et soudain, il leva son pagne et en tira un petit médaillon argenté qu'il tendit à Harry. Et quand ce dernier lui dit merci l'elfe de maison écarquilla les yeux peu habitué à entendre ce genre de mot. Puis, après avoir fait une révérence en touchant le sol de son nez et demandé si le nouveau maître traître à son sang avait encore besoin de lui et qu'Harry lui eut répondit que non et qu'il le remercia à nouveau, Kreattur disparut dans un pop.

Les trois amis se regardèrent un long moment ne sachant quoi dire après cette horrible scène qui c'était joué devant leur yeux et d'un accord muet il montèrent dans leur chambre décidés à parler de ce qui c'était passé ce soir le lendemain après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Une fois dans son lit, Harry pensa à ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il comprenait mieux l'attitude de Kreattur maintenant car dans la caverne il avait subit les pires châtiments qu'aucun elfe n'ait put connaître.

Il avait supporté ce qu'aucun humain n'aurait put supporter (Dumbledor lui-même ayant été très affaibli par le poison) et c'est certainement cette maudite potion qui l'avait rendu fou.


End file.
